


no homo tho

by ceoseungri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Even the teachers ship them, Everyone is kinda gay, Hoseok's mom is goals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoseungri/pseuds/ceoseungri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bros can kiss, right? they can also hold each others hand if they like.<br/>the only problem will be when they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published on wattpad but i'm rewriting it here

"Hoseok!" the biology teacher yelled for the third time, scaring some of the shyest students with her sudden loud voice.

"Yeah?" a boy answered to her from the back row with calm, carefree voice. He was sitting on his friend's, Hyungwon's, lap and they had been talking really loudly while writing notes together.

"Your seat is here," she pointed at the empty desk in front of her.

Hoseok shrugged, showing an arrogant smile to the boy beneath him whose face was a little lower than his. He had no intention to move back to his own seat where he had no friends to talk to. He tangled up his fingers with Hyungwon. "I see better from here."

"Shin Hoseok," teacher started again after sighing deeply. She looked even more fed up with the boy's bullshit than usually. "Let go of Hyungwon and move here before I throw both of you out."

"Go if you don't want to get detention," Kihyun said from next to them. He also was getting annoyed even though this was usual thing.

Hoseok pouted as he stood up and started walking towards his own place, keeping contact with Hyungwon's fingers as long as he could.

"I'll miss you bro," he whispered while backing away slowly and sat to his own place, not breaking the eye connection he had with Hyungwon.

"Focus on your own notes," the teacher's loud voice interrupted his stare and made him to turn his head towards the board. "You're staying with me after the class is over," she continued, making Hoseok to dramatically place a hand on top of his chest and gasp.

"Oh no teacher, you can't do that! I'm just a student," he continued his act with high tone on his voice. Every other student was really pissed at him because they wanted to concentrate on their work but Hoseok could heard Hyungwon laugh from behind the class.

\--

"Guess who," Hoseok jumped on Hyungwon's back and placed both of his hands in front of his best friend's eyes.

Hyungwon shook Hoseok off. "What did you get?"

"One hour detention tomorrow," Hoseok sighed showing the yellow ticket that said he had 'disturbed other students' and 'disobeyed teacher's orders'.

"That sucks," Hyungwon tried his best to sound like he didn't care a single bit.

Hoseok hit him on the chest. Not really trying to do it hard but Hyungwon ended up making 'ow' sound anyways. "Can't you even pretend to be sad and cry few tears for me?"

"You don't deserve my tears," he said, putting his hand around shoulders of Hoseok, whose fake sad face he had learned to resist.

Hoseok hit him again harder, trying to look even more sad but Hyungwon just found it funny.

"Yah! Stop hitting me!"

He quickly escaped from under Hyungwon's arm and started to run away, going as fast as he could with his not-as-long-as-Hyungwon's but muscular legs. When he looked behind him to see if the boy was after him, he tripped on his feet and fell to the ground.

Before he could get up, Hyungwon had already jumped on top of him, holding him down by his shoulders.

They were both looking at each other in the eyes, panting heavily because of the sudden run. Hyungwon had a wide smile on his face which made it impossible for Hoseok to keep his poker face on.

Before it got too weird - not that it wasn't already weird that two boys were on top of each other, smiling while staring deeply into others eyes - Hoseok pushed Hyungwon off so that they were both laying on the ground.

"Soccer has really made you run faster," Hoseok laughed, looking at the sky. He was completely unaware of the other boy staring at him.

"And you're still clumsy as fuck," Hyungwon said, letting out a laughter that made Hoseok laugh a bit again too.

"I was just trying to make sure that you could keep up," Hoseok raised his voice a little, trying to be mad.

Hyungwon looked away laughing. As he heard the bell ringing, he got up and wiped some dirt off his pants. Hoseok was still laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, looking at Hoseok's knees that were bloody from falling.

"Nah," Hoseok answered, showing no reaction to the bell that rang just a moment ago. "Don't go yet. Stay here with me."

Hyungwon sighed and laid back down next to him. He knew they shouldn't miss class but how could he say no when Hoseok asked so nicely. "Why?"

Hoseok didn't answer but just laid there, letting the warm sunlight shine on his face.

"I know there is that girl you like in our class," Hyungwon continued after a while. "Are you trying to look like badass for her and show up late?"

"What girl?" Hoseok laughed.

"Eunsook."

He sat up quickly and opened his eyes to look at Hyungwon who had now copied his previous, relaxed position. "I don't like her."

"Why not?" Hyungwon smiled smugly. He had expected to get this reaction.

"She is ugly," Hoseok said making Hyungwon laugh.

"No she isn't. She is like the prettiest girl in our class."

"Oh! You like her," Hoseok teased to defend himself. Obviously it wouldn't work. Hoseok knew Hyungwon well and also knew his taste in girls.

"Nope," Hyungwon was still smiling. "There is someone else I like."

"I know right. I'm so handsome even you can't resist me."

Hyungwon snorted and opened his eyes to look at Hoseok sitting next to him. "You're so full of yourself."

"But you still like me."

"No I don't. I like Tia," he closed his eyes again, that same smile back on his face.

Hoseok sat there quietly for a while, cleaning the cuts on his knees and hands from the dirt that had gotten there when he fell. It stung a bit. "Let's go to the class, this is boring," he said while standing up and started to walk towards the school building. Hyungwon looked after him and got up, not even bothering to try catch up Hoseok who seemed mad for some reason.

\--

"Are you and Hyungwon fighting?" Minhyuk asked after the class was over and the two of them had been left behind because they had to finish the homework they hadn't done. It had been pleasantly quiet class because Hyungwon and Hoseok hadn't been talking to each other across the classroom or causing trouble with any other way.

"No," Hoseok gave a disturbingly short and plain answer. He was just looking at his phone which made Minhyuk annoyed.

"Ohh... you are!"

"I told you, we are not," he sighed, trying to control his irritation. He was angry and didn't really want to talk anyone. Especially not to Minhyuk.

"Okay then," Minhyuk sounded disappointed. "I gotta go. Hyunwoo is taking me home because I'm feeling sick."

"Why the hell is Hyunwoo taking you?" Hoseok asked but the tone of his voice seemed like he wasn't interested at all. In reality he was interested. Everyone was always all ears when it came to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo because they wanted to know what exactly was the relationship between those two guys.

"Are you jealous? Stop sounding so bitter and go eat with Hyungwon. He is all alone because Kihyun ditched him."

"What?" he paid attention properly for the first time during their conversation but Minhyuk was already walking away fast.

\--

"Where is Kihyun," was the first question Hoseok asked as he sat down in front of Hyungwon in the school cafeteria. The boy had a plate full of food but it was uneaten and looked like it had only been stabbed with chopsticks multiple times.

"He went with Jooheon and Changkyun to play basketball," Hyungwon said quietly, not raising his eyes from his plate. Hoseok felt bad even though he knew Hyungwon wasn't as sad as he tried to seem like.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hoseok asked but got no answer. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I might be a little angry at myself if I have made you like this," he grabbed the chopsticks from Hyungwon's hand and took some rice to feed himself. He hadn't taken food to himself because he usually shared with Hyungwon. They were both trying to eat less to keep up their good bodies - not that they actually needed to.

"Are you mad at me?" Hyungwon still hadn't looked up from his plate.

"Why do you think so?" Hoseok stopped eating.

"You seemed kinda mad before."

"I'm not mad at you, okay? So can you just eat, we have to hurry soon."

"You have my chopsticks," Hyungwon raised his head to look at Hoseok.

"Oops," he gave the chopsticks back and leaned his head on his palm, smiling as he watched Hyungwon slowly start to eat the food.


	2. two

Hyungwon ran across the football field to where Hoseok was sitting at. He had sweaty hair that was messy from running and god, he looked so hot like that.

Hoseok had been yelling at him during the whole practice and embarrassed him with those _"Your ass looks really great in those shorts"_ and _"Make that ball your bitch, Cleopatra"_. Everyone in the team knew that it was Hyungwon's friend because the same thing happened in almost every practice.

"Can't you come up with something new and more supportive?" Hyungwon complained and jumped to sit on the wooden fence next to Hoseok and his pom poms.

"I don't think so," Hoseok laughed and gave the half empty soda can to Hyungwon.

"Soon everybody is going to think you're my boyfriend," he took a sip of the soda giving it back to Hoseok after that. "If they already don't. You like that, huh?"

"Well you would make a pretty girlfriend."

Hyungwon shook his head and stole the soda back. "Why are you so shameless?"

"Don't act like that surprises you," Hoseok watched as his precious soda disappeared in Hyungwon's mouth, the heart shaped lips wrapping around the cold metal and a tongue quickly licking away the small drops that were left on them. Hoseok forced himself to look away as he continued. "You have known me for like nine years, nothing should surprise you."

"Oh believe me, sometimes I feel like I know nothing about you," Hyungwon threw the empty can as far away as he could and a echoing noise came as it hit the football goal.

"Like what?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Like why you don't like Eunsook?"

"Come on! Would you just let that go already," Hoseok groaned in frustration. He leaned back while grabbing hard on the wood so he wouldn't fall off. Hyungwon wished that he would.

"I won't before you confess that you like her," Hyungwon knew he was almost passing the limit of what he could say before Hoseok would get mad.

"Bro, just stop it already," Hoseok sounded surprisingly calm. At least for now.

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out."

He jumped down from the fence and stretched his arms. "I walked here so you have to take me home," he said and started walking backwards as he was stuffing the pom poms inside his jacket, making it look like he had breasts.

"I thought you were supposed to sleep over at my place tonight."

"Why? My parents wouldn't let me because it's a school night."

Hyungwon started to walk next to him towards the parking lot. Hoseok turned around to walk the right way. "I have no one home and I don't wanna be alone there."

An evil smile came to Hoseok's face as he was getting ready to tease Hyungwon. "Aw, is the little girl afraid to be home alone," he said with an annoying voice, pinching Hyungwon's cheek.

"N-no," Hyungwon made Hoseok put the hand away. He had nothing to defend himself with. "And why are you always calling me girly, you're the one who rides a pink Vespa."

Hoseok kicked towards his friend but missed because of Hyungwon's quick reflexes. "Don't mock my dear scooter! She has feelings too!"

"Oh, is she on her period or why you walked here?" Hyungwon kept a safety distance in case Hoseok would strike again.

"The fuel hose is leaking... or something..."

"Aha! I knew it," they had reached Hyungwon's motorcycle and Hoseok took his helmet he had brought with him.

"But I can't come over so you'll have to deal with psycho killers yourself."

"It's your fault for making me watch so many horror movies", Hyungwon started the engine and waited for Hoseok to hop on.

"Well if you weren't a pussy then you wouldn't get scared," Hoseok sighed and put his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders when he got on the motorcycle. Hyungwon made him move them to his waist before they left.

\--

The following day they had health education for their first period. It was one of the rare classes where they could sit next to each other because the teacher didn't really mind.

Hoseok walked to class five minutes late and moved his chair with a loud noise next to Hyungwon's desk so they could talk and do whatever they wanted to during the class.

"Why didn't you answer my messages last night?" was the first thing he asked when he sat down. "Were you too afraid to look at your phone?"

"Stop teasing already," Hyungwon sounded really frustrated. "I was tired and went to sleep early."

For his own good Hoseok didn't take the conversation further even though he loved making fun of his friends - mostly Hyungwon. The boy's irritated face already made him feel so good.

"Finding your own sexuality is an important part of growing up and -," the young female teacher talked in front of the class but the two boys weren't paying any attention. They were sitting close to each other, leaning against their arms that were on Hyungwon's desk as they were staring each other.

Hoseok was sliding his hand under Hyungwon's shorts. No one paid any attention to them chuckling and whispering quietly. Everyone was used to them acting like this.

"Straight person is attracted to opposite gender whereas homosexual likes the same gender and then there is bisexual who has interest in both genders -," Hoseok and Hyungwon smiled even though they both seemed like they weren't listening to teachers talking.

"Boys," teacher suddenly paused her speech. "Yes, you two," she continued when both of the boys turned to look at her. "Concentrate, will you. This might be important information for both of you in the future."

"We're listening really carefully," Hyungwon explained while Hoseok just nodded.

"Good, where was I again..." teacher looked away and continued his lecture. ” _Gay_  couple usually means two guys and denomination  _lesbian_  is a girl who likes girls. Pan-sexuality in the other hand is gender-neutral."

The boys turned back to each other and continued their staring and whispering as the class continued.

"You're going to wait for me today, right," Hoseok asked while playing with Hyungwon's fingers that were laying on the desk.

"No way, I'm not going to sit here for a whole hour," Hyungwon answered. "I'll go to McDonalds or something while you suffer in detention."

"With who?"

"Kihyun promised to come with me."

"Why you hang out with him so much nowadays?" they could talk freely because the boy they were talking about was many rows away from them.

"Why do you care?" Hyungwon furrowed his brows and leaned against the wall so he was a bit further from Hoseok.

"I don't."

\--

Two handsome boys were sitting next to the field watching as their friends played basketball. Usually they played with the others but not today.

Hoseok was sitting really close and it made Hyungwon irritated because their touching skin sweated a lot.

"It's so fucking hot," Hoseok complained, trying to cool himself down by fanning his shirt.

"Take your shirt off," Hyungwon suggested in all its innocence.

Hoseok laughed. "No way. There are people watching."

"So what? You're always showing off your abs to everyone."

"True," he shrugged and pulled his tee off over his head, flexing his muscles a bit just to make sure it looked cool.

"Hoseok I think I see some girls dying over there," Changkyun pointed at the small, giggling group of girls across the field.

"And a boy too," Jooheon nodded towards Hyungwon who was staring maybe a bit too noticeably. He had seen Hoseok shirtless many times but he could never stop admiring that body.

"Stop," Hoseok hissed, forcing him to look away. "I'm getting embarrassed."

Hyunwoo feinted Minhyuk and dunked the basketball. He was kind of clumsy and not so good at sports so he was almost always defeated by others.

"Have you been practicing?" asked Jooheon who was impressed by Hyunwoo's accomplishment just like everyone else watching.

"Nope, I'm just good," he looked towards Minhyuk with confident face. The blonde boy just shook his head. He knew Hyunwoo's achievement was just luck.

The bell rang signaling that the lunch break was over.

"Let's go. We can't be late on maths," Jooheon took the ball and bounced it few times on the ground. Hoseok helped Hyungwon to stand up and they started walking towards the school.


	3. three

Hoseok had turned on his seat towards the back of the class where Hyungwon was. They were changing meaningful looks and almost flirtatious raised eyebrows over Hyunwoo who sat in between them, calculating the quadratic functions like crazy. He was kind of a nerd and especially in math. 

"Hoseok, I know Hyungwon is handsome but you won't learn anything by looking at him so turn back this way," their math teacher said with a bored sigh. 

The weird connection between the two guys was so obvious that even their teachers and classmates noticed it. 

"I was just telling him how to solve this," Hoseok explained. It was really unconvincing because Hoseok wasn't that good in math and the straight A student Hyunwoo was sitting much closer to Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon, if you don't know something, raise your hand and I will come help you," the teacher started walking around the class to see how everyone was doing. Hoseok turned back to his friend. 

"You're still coming to my place tonight after the game?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low even though he didn't really care if they ended up in a trouble for talking in class. 

Hyungwon nodded, his eyes following the teacher who was slowly coming closer to them so he could pretend to be doing something when the teacher would pass them. 

"Good. I told mom to buy food for us," Hoseok turned right way around and quickly wrote the function down as the teacher walked past them. He turned back, making Hyunwoo between them to sigh deeply because Hoseok's head was blocking his view to the board.  

"Please tell me you didn't ask for ramen."

"Can't promise that," Hoseok smiled, knowing that it was annoying Hyungwon. 

"Come on, why you always want to eat that!" Hyungwon groaned maybe a little bit too loudly. They didn't notice it then.  

"I haven't heard you complain about it before," Hoseok pouted, not knowing that the teacher was walking towards them after Hyungwon's raised voice. "You don't like it anymore?"

"Your seat is now there," teacher interrupted Hoseok and pointed at an empty desk in the middle of a group of girls. 

"You know this won't change anything?" Hoseok stood up and took his stuff, making sure to do it loudly enough so everyone noticed how he didn't want to move. 

"Just go," the teacher made him walk faster. 

And that's how they were separated again like in almost every class. It would be just a matter of time before Hoseok would slowly go back to his previous seat. The teachers never noticed it. 

\--

In lunch they had some soup that tasted like shit so no one went to eat and they were all gathered on the basketball field again. The central radio was playing Infinite's Bad and it really motivated Hoseok as he was trying to beat Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk. 

He chose to pass them from Hyungwon's side because he was sure that the said guy wouldn't prevent him so harshly.

He was wrong.

Hyungwon showed a whole new side of himself as he tackled Hoseok, took the ball and dunked it to the basket as the song reached its chorus. 

"What was that?" Hoseok complained getting up from the ground and wiping dirt off his shorts. He was sure falling a lot these days, his legs were filled with really nice bruises and scars. All the other guys were clapping and cheering at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon bounced the ball few times. "That was me defeating you," he sat next to Jooheon. 

"Aish, this is not fair."

"I got that on video," Chankyung announced showing his phone to others. "I'm going to make a mixtape of this", he repeated the part of Hoseok falling to the ground and letting out a grunt over and over. 

Hoseok was frustrated. "For this good, you'll have to massage me when we get to class. I'm totally sore from yesterday," he said and sat next to Hyungwon.

"Yesterday?" Hyungwon looked confused.

"I was at the gym. My muscles are killing me."

"I don't think you can do that. We have biology," Jooheon joined their conversation.

"Shit. Tonight then?"

"What is happening tonight?" Kihyun suddenly asked.

"They're having a date," Minhyuk explained, pointing at Hoseok and Hyungwon who didn't deny anything because they weren't listening. As always, their attention was focusing on each other. They were looking at them while the two boys were both staring at Hyungwon's arm as Hoseok gently caressed it. 

"Let's go," Kihyun said after a while and started to walk away. 

"Hey! Wait for us!" Hoseok yelled when he noticed that everyone else had left him and Hyungwon behind. 

\--

It was almost six in the afternoon when Hoseok gathered on the stand next to the soccer field with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Jooheon and Chankyung had been busy doing god-knows-what so they couldn't make it but promised to cheer the team on from wherever they were. Kihyun was also playing, he was in the same team as Hyungwon. 

Looked like it was going to rain but that didn't slow down the eager boys who weren't even prepared with an umbrella or proper clothes. Hyunwoo was the only one with a jacket. Hoseok seemed most happy about it, of course the game would be more exciting to watch with the players soaking wet and falling down in the slippery grass. 

"Where are your pom poms?" Kihyun asked while they were warming up by running around the field. 

"I don't want to get them wet," Hoseok made up a good excuse even though in reality he has just forgotten them - or was embarrassed to use them with so many other people watching the game too. 

"Do you think we can win without them?"

"Of course, you have Hyungwon," he said and Kihyun turned to look at the boy who was stretching on the other side. He couldn't reach the ground even with his legs spread apart. He had a long legs so could you blame him. 

"What about me?"

"What about you? Try not to mess up," Hoseok was cheerful like always. The others started to laugh. Kihyun showed them a middle finger as he ran away. 

The referee blew his whistle as a sign that the game was about to start. Players ran to their places. Hyungwon was on the audience's side of the field which Hoseok was glad about. He played defense so they usually wouldn't see him scoring as much goals as Kihyun who was a winger. 

The game begun and the exactly same time it started to rain. 

"They look kind of slow today," Minhyuk commented his face almost unseen from under the hood of Hyunwoo's jacket that was too big for him. Hyunwoo, who had given up his jacket for Minhyuk, agreed but Hoseok was too busy focusing on the game that he couldn't say anything.

Before even five minutes had passed, the opposite team had scored twice. 

"Play, guys, play!" they could heard the coach yell while the players changed. Their coach was hot-headed and cursed a lot. Hoseok hated him but Hyungwon always kept saying that that was how coaches were supposed to be like.

The rain grew stronger and even Hoseok started wishing he would've brought an umbrella. Water was spraying from the grass as the players ran and shirts were sticking against their bodies, exposing the muscles from the well-built ones. 

Hyungwon and Kihyun were back on the field when their team was already down by four. 

Hyunwoo noticed Hoseok starting to look at the game even more intensively when the certain friends appeared on the field and he knew why. 

The shoes were sliding against the ground as Hyungwon made a sharp turn, taking the ball from the attacking team. His wet hair was all over his face, spraying water around he started to run fast with the ball because there was no one he could pass to. He had such concentrating look on his face and Hoseok wished that someone would take a picture of him. He looked so professional.

There was one defense man of the opposite team in front of him, running towards him. Kihyun was running as fast as he could, twenty meters to the side from Hyungwon, seeking a good place he could make a goal from. 

"Pass!" their coach yelled loudly when Hyungwon was still running.

He ran past Kihyun who was left there, confusingly thinking about why the other player hadn't passed to him. 

The coach had hand on top of his head and his face wasn't filled with lust - unlike Hoseok's - but desperation. He had no faith in that player who was getting ready to score a goal, self-assurance showing clearly to everyone.

Hyungwon was still running towards the goal, trying to find the perfect place, not noticing another player coming from behind him. The next thing he knew was hitting the ground as the defense of the opposite team had reached a leg in front of him, purposely making him fall down to prevent him from scoring.

The referee didn't blow his whistle as a sign of penalty but the game paused because a player was out and they had to wait for a new player to come before they could continue. 

In the stand, Hoseok had unconsciously stood up and raising both hands on front of his mouth, eyes widen. 

Kihyun was running towards Hyungwon who was still on the ground and tried to help him to stand up. Worried Hoseok couldn't see his face as he was limping towards his team's bench but his disappointment was visible as he wouldn't let Kihyun help him.

"Why didn't you pass?" the coach started scolding immediately. Hoseok couldn't hear it but he knew it was happening.

"That was too bad, he could've scored," Minhyuk complained, turning to look where Hoseok had been sitting before. "What, where did he-," he was about to ask when he saw the boy walking towards to the other side where Hyungwon was. "Why is he like that?"

Hyunwoo just laughed. "He is acting like he is Hyungwon's mom."


	4. four

"Are you okay?" Hoseok asked really obvious question as soon as he had reached the stand where Hyungwon and some of the other players were. 

Hyungwon was holding his ankle with his hand. He was shivering from cold and the hairs on his arms were standing up. There was grass on his hair and he had small rash on top of his eyebrow from hitting the ground. He turned to look at Hoseok and nodded bluntly. 

"Back on the field," the coach called someone else out and made Hyungwon go back there. Hyungwon stood up immediately, wincing a little as he put pressure on top of his injured leg. "We can't lose this badly, man up now!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Hoseok started to yell at him. He felt a weird rock on his stomach when he watched his friend running back on the field, pain showing from his face with every step he took. The coach didn't listen and was walking away. 

There was only few minutes left but Hoseok still couldn't stand seeing Hyungwon suffer on the field, falling down few times again because of the wet ground and hurting leg. He felt like beating up the guy who was putting his friend in that situation.

Hyungwon was brave. He tried his best even though he was hurting.

The rest of the game felt like forever and Hoseok was glad that it was over, even though the team he was cheering on lost one to nine. 

"I'll try to be quick," was the only thing Hyungwon said to him before disappearing to the building next to the field.

Hoseok felt sad for him. He was clearly really disappointed in himself by screwing up that perfect opportunity to make a goal. Hoseok walked next to the building to wait for him. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had left as soon as the game was over, they didn't want to sit in the rain any longer.

When a few minutes had passed, Hyungwon already came out. He was still wearing the same, wet clothes. The atmosphere in their changing room had probably been really bad so he had just tried to leave quickly. 

"Can I shower at your place?" he asked. 

"Sure, let's get going," Hoseok wanted to ask why but he knew this wasn't the right time. Hyungwon was the type of a person to be always really confident about himself but when things wouldn't go as planned or he would fail in something, he was also the opposite of that. 

\--

Hoseok was laying on his bed, playing with his phone when Hyungwon came out of the shower. They both had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He threw something at Hyungwon who barely caught it.

"What is this?

"It's a cold bag you idiot. Your coach is really irresponsible even though he might lose his best player," Hoseok said with a hint of a smile even though he was mad about the situation with the coach.

"Stop it," Hyungwon complained. He still felt embarrassed about his incident today. 

Hoseok walked on the other side of the bed where Hyungwon was standing and forced the boy to sit down on the bed by his shoulders. He took the cold bag from his hand and placed it on top of his ankle. "Don't move," he said and walked out of the room. 

Hyungwon sighed. As much as he hated being the center of attention, he still couldn't help but smile as he thought about Hoseok looking at him from afar with a wrinkle between his eyebrows caused by worry. 

Hoseok came back with a band-aid on his hand. "Mom is making us ramen," he said and sat on the bed next to Hyungwon. He brushed the boy's hair away from his forehead, revealing the small cuts on it. Hyungwon inhaled sharply when Hoseok touched the cuts.

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded, staring at Hoseok whose face looked really focused as he was putting the band-aids on. 

" _Stop acting like a baby_."

After taking care of Hyungwon, he turned his computer on and pulled a blanket on top of them. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked scrolling through Netflix's bad selection of movies.

"Yeah."

"Let's choose this," he turned to look at Hyungwon to see his face. "Eurotrip, I think we haven't seen this before."

Because there weren't any resists, he started the movie. Next to him Hyungwon yawned already and stretched his arms, putting one of them behind Hoseok's shoulders. The other boy tried to be like he didn't even notice but inside he was smiling as Hyungwon scooted closer. Hyungwon might have acted like a baby sometimes but he was kind of cute when he did so.

When Hoseok's mom came in a few minutes later with the steaming cups of noodles, he raised a finger in front of his mouth as a sign for her to keep quiet and leave.

Hyungwon had fallen asleep with his head on resting against Hoseok's chest. Hoseok was brushing the sleeping boy's still wet hair with his fingers.

She just slowly close the door and left. It was not an unfamiliar sight for her, only something she had gotten used to during the many years during the evolving of the two boys' friendship she had had the change to witness.

\--

When Hyungwon woke up the next morning, he found himself laying with his head on top of Hoseok who was still sitting and had fallen asleep with his head in uncomfortable looking position and one arm around Hyungwon's shoulders.

He had probably been unable to move when Hyungwon had fallen asleep on him.

Hyungwon took the computer that was still on top of Hoseok's legs and put it away. He moved the other boy so that he would be laying on his back and placed a pillow under his head.

"Thanks," Hoseok said and Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat.

"You're awake?"

"I woke up when your heavy weight left me," he answered.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Hyungwon avoided eye contact because he felt a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. I guess you were really tired."

"If you still want to sleep I'll wait for you," he suggested.

"Thanks," Hoseok said again.

Hyungwon stood up from the bed. "I'll go get something to eat."

" _Love you_."

The sudden confession made him to stop and slowly turn around to look at Hoseok who was staring at him.

"But no homo."

"Dude you almost got me scared for a second there," Hyungwon placed a hand on top of his heart and let out a relieved sigh.

"You should have seen your face!" Hoseok laughed out loud and watched as Hyungwon turned away again. "Aren't you gonna say it back?"

"No, you're disgusting," Hyungwon looked over his shoulder with annoyed face. This was so Hoseok. He was always playing around like this.

Hoseok jumped out of the bed and Hyungwon started to run away out of the room. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Well," he stopped for a second before continuing his run down the stairs. "You're disgusting."

"But you still love me though!"

"Get away from me," he tried to protest as Hoseok attacked him from behind, sneaking fingers on his sides. 

"Not before you admit that you love me," Hoseok started to tickle him and he immediately tried to wiggle away, screaming like he was being killed. 

"Okay, okay!" Hyungwon was about to fall on the ground. He was really ticklish and Hoseok knew it so it was often used against him. "I love you too," he said between his muffled cries. 

"Really?" Hoseok asked as he stopped. 

"No homo though."

"That wasn't so hard to say, was it?" he smiled proudly, looking at Hyungwon who was on his knees, panting because he hadn't been able to breathe when Hoseok had attacked him. 

"What is going on here? Sounds like someone is getting killed," Hoseok's mother suddenly came from her bedroom. 

"He almost got," Hoseok explained, pointing at Hyungwon who sent him a deathly glare. 

"Keep your killing down, some of us are trying to still sleep," his mother left and he turned to look at his friend, jumping a little when he saw Hyungwon's murderous stare.

"Chill," he said, looking at Hyungwon cautiously as he walked past to the refrigerator. "Want something? You're obviously not you when you're hungry?"

"Sure," Hyungwon turned his face back to normal and sat down next to the dining table. "Make me something."

"Yes, sir. Coming right away."


	5. five

Hyungwon and Hoseok's weekend was over way too quickly.

They had been playing video games, watching crappy movies from Netflix, eating and sometimes when Hoseok's mom told them to go outside, they would go lay on the backyard and fall asleep. That's why Hyungwon's body was burned from the sun and Hoseok had tan lines in his face from sunglasses. It made them look like athletes.

Unlike almost all the world's population, they both liked Mondays. But only because it was the easiest day of their week.

First they had two hours of English which was one of the easiest subjects - at least for Hoseok. Their teacher in that subject was probably the chillest person ever and she never said anything when the two guys were constantly talking.

"Damn, Hyungwon," Kihyun hissed when the boy walked next to the other boys who were waiting in front of the classroom.

"What?" Hyungwon asked really casually.

"Is your leg okay? You look like it still hurts," Kihyun had that mom-like concern. He often got teased about that.

"It's fine."

"I think Hoseok has already took care of him more than enough," Chankyung laughed and he and Jooheon changed meaningful eyes.

"You should've seen his face when Hyungwon fell," Hyunwoo joined him. "He ran off immediately and started yelling at the coach."

Hyungwon looked bitter because they were mocking his best friend but didn't want to oppose them. Hoseok was like that.

"Were you talking about me, huh?" Hoseok suddenly came in between Kihyun and Hyungwon and put arms around their shoulders. Kihyun jumped and turned around faster than ever.

"Yes," Jooheon confessed without hesitating.

"Bastards."

The teacher arrived and Minhyuk held Hoseok back when everybody else walked into the class.

"How did it go with Hyungwon? You two were together the whole weekend," he asked with raised eyebrows from really confused Hoseok.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hoseok walked in with others.

"Today we'll start by checking the answers to last week's exercises," the teacher started the class.

Hyungwon had already stood up from his seat and moved to sit on top of the empty desk behind Hoseok. He could heard a silent complain from some girl who couldn't see on the board but he didn't mind. Who cared about grammar anyways.

He placed his hands on Hoseok's shoulders and started massaging the boy whose muscles were really tense from sleeping the whole weekend.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you owed me this," Hoseok positioned himself better and closed his eyes so he could just enjoy.

Hyungwon did this often and from Hoseok's face and his not-so-silent sighing, you could tell that Hyungwon had experience.

He looked proud of himself because if he wanted to, he could basically make Hoseok agree on anything in a stage like this.

"Hoseok," Chankyung started and the boy opened his eyes when he heard his name. "Keep your moaning down, some of us are actually trying to concentrate."

Hoseok didn't say anything and just closed his eyes again.

\--

"Have you done the presentation for history?" Jooheon asked while they were enjoying the break between classes and Hoseok's slowly turned to look at Hyungwon who was busy playing with his phone.

"Hyungwon was supposed to do it," Hoseok said.

"No, you were supposed to do it," Hyungwon sounded calm and he didn't look up from his phone.

"Are you telling me you haven't done it?"

"Gotta go," Hyunwoo said quickly and grabbed Minhyuk's hand.

"Be right back," Jooheon turned away and Chankyung followed him. Only Kihyun was left but he was also busy with his phone and didn't listen to the others.

"Yeah, we agreed that you do the Power Point," Hyungwon finally looked up from his phone and met Hoseok's angry eyes.

"So you haven't done it?"

"No."

"Shit."

"What?"

"What are we gonna do without a presentation," Hoseok ran a ran through his hair. Kihyun finally realized what was going on and ran to where the others went.

"What do you mean we don't have a presentation?"

"Well, you haven't done it and I haven't done it either because you were supposed to do it."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"What are we going to do?"

Hoseok was getting frustrated. "That's what I've been trying to ask."

"We should skip", Hyungwon suggested making Hoseok to look really confused.

"Really?"

"One unauthorized absence is not as bad as getting an F from that course."

"You got a point," Hoseok rubbed his chin like he was thinking really hard. "Let's skip."

Hyungwon smiled. "I knew you would agree on that."

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know," he finally put his phone away because he had failed the game.

The bell rung and everybody started going back inside the school building except Hyungwon and Hoseok.

"Let's go next to the basketball field to get some tan," Hoseok suggested.

"Haven't we done that enough?"

"Nope. Race you there," he started running and Hyungwon waited a few seconds before following, giving a good head start to Hoseok because he knew that he still could catch him.

He ran past the other boy and jumped to lay on the grass where the sun shined perfectly.

"Aish, you're just too fast," Hoseok sighed when he arrived a few seconds later.

"I'm average, you're just slow."

He took his shirt off and placed it on the ground next to Hyungwon.

"Woah, you're undressing already."

"It's too hot here, I don't understand how you stay alive with your clothes on."

"Trust me, I would want to take my shirt off too but I don't have as good body as you."

Hoseok laid on top of his shirt, close to Hyungwon. Their arms were touching each other first but then Hoseok moved away because skin touching would be just too much for this hot weather.

"I think you have a good body too."

"Bitch please," Hyungwon laughed.

"And by the way, no one is here to see."

"True," he had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the warm sunlight. "But I'm not that hot yet."

Hoseok just sighed. "I feel lonely when I'm the only one shirtless."

"That's your own choice."

\--

"You know what," Hyungwon broke the silence after they had been laying down for a while.

"What?" Hoseok didn't bother guessing.

"I added Tia on Snapchat yesterday."

"Did she add you back?"

"Yeah, we talked until midnight," a smile was audible in Hyungwon's voice. He turned to look at Hoseok who didn't react in any way. "She seems really nice and I feel kinda comfortable with her", he continued.

Hyungwon was always awkward with girls and had never dated anyone because of it. He rarely even talked to anyone who was the opposite gender.

Hoseok was the one who was more popular among girls because he got along with everyone. He had never had a girlfriend either but he had many girls as friends and was liked by many of them.

He knew Hyungwon's difficulty to be around girls. He still never questioned, if the boy actually even liked girls and they didn't discuss about things like that.

"That's great," Hoseok said and Hyungwon looked away, relieved by the fact that his growing relationship was approved by his best friend.

"We have a date tomorrow," Hyungwon broke the ice after a moment of calm again. "Or I don't know if I should call it as a date because we haven't talked for long."

"What will you do?"

"We're going to movies. I don't know what will we watch yet but I guess it doesn't really matter."

Hoseok didn't say anything anymore but Hyungwon was so excited about the thing he just told that he didn't pay attention to it.

"What are you two doing?" a loud voice came from behind them.

Hoseok was the first to react. He sat up and turned to look at their history teacher.

"Why are you not in class?"

"We haven't done the presentation," Hyungwon revealed their dark secret without thinking even for a second.

Hoseok hit him in the arm for that good.

"That's not a reason to skip class. Hurry up and I might let you off with only being late."

"Yes," they both said in sync and stood up.

"And you," he pointed at Hoseok. "Put some clothes on."

Hoseok glared at him and put his shirt back on, muttering something to himself while they followed the teacher to the class.


	6. six

Because history was their last class of the day and they didn't really talk during it because the teacher forced them to sit seperately, Hyungwon was feeling a bit weird while walking home after school.

He decided to ignore the feeling and focus on his upcoming date. He was really excited but also nervous. For the whole day his thoughts had been wandering to what he would say and do during the date, it was his first date anyways.

He wanted to ask Hoseok for help, they were best friends after all. In the end he came to the conclusion that he would have to deal with this on his own.

"Why are you so quiet?" Hyunwoo asked. They were walking home together because they live close to each other.

"I'm not."

"Umm... Yes you are. Usually you talk non-stop for the whole time."

"If you weren't so busy texting to Minhyuk then maybe I would talk to you," Hyungwon made a smug comeback because he was annoyed.

"Someone is moody. Hoseok told me you have a date."

He didn't know whether he should say its true or not. It wasn't like he wanted the thing to stay secret but it was still a fact that if Hyunwoo knew then Minhyuk would know soon because they shared everything with each other. Minhyuk was the worst when it came to spreading gossips so it would now be just a matter of time before the whole school would know that Hyungwon had a date with Tia.

"Yes, I have a date so don't bother me."

"What about Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked trying to keep his tone negligent. He looked away when Hyungwon turned his head towards him.

"What about Hoseok?"

"What does he think about you going out with someone?"

"He's cool with it," Hyungwon said casually. He didn't understand what everyone was trying to imply and was really getting pissed off by it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he be? It's not like he likes Tia or anything."

"Okay," Hyunwoo raised both of his hands when Hyungwon's tone was getting too aggressive and turned to walk on the yard towards his house.

\--

Hyungwon's date went by better than well.

They watched Deadpool since Tia wasn't a fan of romantic movies. He had seen it before with Hoseok but decided that it wouldn't be bad to watch it again.

He was super nervous but towards the end of the movie, he had already found enough courage to hold Tia's hand. It felt weird but also kind of comfortable. He had never hold anyone else's hand but Hoseok's.

After the movie was over, they walked around the city and talked about this and that. Hyungwon was kinda happy.

When he got home, he was couldn't stop smiling and jumped to his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

"I should tell Hoseok," he said and started to look for his phone.

 _'Guess what'_   he sent a message but then continued because Hoseok would just ask 'what' without guessing. _'I held her hand and she kissed me on the cheek'_.

Hoseok wasn't receiving the messages yet and Hyungwon didn't want to wait so he continued again.

 _'I think I really like her'_ he sent one last message before going to sleep.

\--

He arrived to school an hour late because he overslept. That was not unusual, sleep was really precious for him so he was often late because of it.

Sitting in his usual place, he looked around for Hoseok who was supposed to be sitting in the other side of the class.

"Where he is?" he asked from Chankyung who sat next to him.

"Who? Hoseok?"

"Yeah."

"Probably skipping because you have that presentation for today," Chankyung answered and quickly turned back to his work before the teacher could scold him.

Hoseok was often absent from school and not only because he got sick frequently but because his parents were easily fooled so he used that as an opportunity to skive from school.

"I was about to ask you where he is," Jooheon suddenly said, from behind them, putting his head too close to Changkyun's shoulder. "He is not answering to my messages."

"I don't know. I guess he is really sick because he hasn't answered to me either," Hyungwon muttered.

He tried not to give so much thought to it but he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Hoseok.

"Try calling him or something. I bet he'll answer to you no matter how sick he is."

"I think his phone is off so it wouldn't help."

"Why are you so curious about him?" Minhyuk joined the conversation.

"He borrowed my Battlefield 4 and I need it back," Jooheon pouted making Chankyung to let out an annoyed groan.

"He might be dying and you only care about your game," Minhyuk raised his hand like he was about to hit Jooheon.

"That's not true! I'm really worried about him!"

"Yeah right."

\--

Hyungwon entered to Hoseok's room without knocking. He saw the other boy laying on his bed with Bigbang's Let's Not Fall In Love playing from the small Bluetooth speaker that laid on next to him. Hoseok liked that song and Hyungwon always wondered why. It was a good song and all but the lyrics were a bit weird.

"Your mom said you're really sick," he walked closer slowly, a hesitant look in his eyes. 

Hoseok nodded. 

"You don't look so good," he continued while studying Hoseok's face. His eyes and cheeks were red and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping much. 

"I don't feel so good either," Hoseok's voice was more husky than usual. He looked away when Hyungwon sat on the bed next to him. 

"I don't know if your phone is off or why you haven't been answering to me but I wanted to tell you about my date last night."

He saw Hoseok swallowing. 

"You should try it sometimes. I know you claim not to like Eunsook but you could still take her out and figure out if you do or don't."

Hoseok was still quiet and Hyungwon didn't know what to say anymore. He had already said everything what he had practiced on the way there. 

"Look," he started after a while. "If you are afraid that I don't have time for you anymore then we can work something out. You get to hang out with me on Tuesdays and Fridays and in school, okay?"

He finally earned some reaction from Hoseok. "Fine."

"Really? Ah, thank you I thought I lost you," Hyungwon threw his hands around the boy's neck and hugged him maybe a little too tightly. 

"You're paranoiac. I was just sick at home," Hoseok sounded nonchalant but Hyungwon could sense he was not telling the whole truth. Hoseok wasn't often upset so when he was, you could see it clearly.

"Let's play some Battlefield before Jooheon demands you to return it," he said when he let go and climbed out of the bed to turn the console on. 

Hoseok pulled a blanket on top of his head. "You can play, I'm too tired", he muttered. 

"Come on, you're not that sick," Hyungwon tried pulling the blanket off but the other boy was putting all his strength to holding it on top of him. 

He sighed and gave up. "Okay then. I'll leave. Make sure to come to school tomorrow. I'll kick your ass if I have to do the presentation all by myself." 

When he heard his door closing, Hoseok revealed himself from under the blanket because it was getting hard to breath for him. He dried the few tears that had appeared on his cheeks and took his phone. His playlist had changed to some Kanye West's hit song so he switched it to another Bigbang song, this time it was If You. 

He decided to take his phone out of the airplane mode which he had always switched to when he wanted to ignore people. 

Fifteen messages from Jooheon about the game.

Three messages from Hyungwon where he told about his date.

One message from Minhyuk that said _'You should just tell him'_.

He answered _'what'_ to Minhyuk, ignored all the others and went to sleep. 


	7. seven

After one day when Hoseok came to school again, everything was back to normal. Or at least that was how they both tried to act like. 

"Finally," Jooheon rejoiced when he was reunited with his precious game.

"You're welcome," Hoseok said bitterly and walked into the class, sitting next to Hyungwon who was already laying on the desk.

"I'm so tired," Hyungwon complained when he sensed Hoseok laying down on the other desk facing towards him.

"Why? Watching porn all night?"

Hyungwon laughed and opened his eyes to meet Hoseok's. "I have never done that."

"What about that one time you sent me like five weird links three in the morning."

"Shut up," he closed his eyes again and tried to hold back his laughs.

"You're blushing," Hoseok teased.

"I'm not!"

"If it's not porn then why are you tired?" he changed the subject.

"I was texting Tia," Hyungwon lowered his voice because the girl was sitting two rows in front of them.

"Oh."

It was quiet for a while and Hoseok was about to actually doze off. Hyungwon in the other hand was wide awake and just stared at his friend who was laying there in front of him, looking so peaceful.

"Hoseok and Hyungwon!" the teacher suddenly woke them up from their dreams - Hyungwon from his daydreaming and Hoseok from an actual dream.

Hyungwon sat up straight and took his pen, starting to copy the notes from the blackboard.

After a while, tiredness hit Hyungwon again and he leaned his head against the shoulder of Hoseok who wrote down the notes for both of them.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo who sat behind them were taking pictures of them in all angles and zooming in to their connected fingers under the desk.

Tia, who had looked behind her at one point, was furious with jealousy because her new boyfriend was getting all touchy with someone else.

"Gays," Chankyung's voice suddenly came from rear left.

Hyungwon and Hoseok both turned to look at him.

"I mean guys," he cleared his throat.

"Did you see that," giggling Minhyuk whispered to Hyunwoo who just nodded.

"Seungcheol's squad wants to challenge us," Chankyung said and Jooheon came next to him.

"For what," Hoseok was immediately interested.

"Drag race, what else?" Chankyung turned his face to resemble annoyed bitch and Jooheon face-palmed. "For basketball you dumb fuck," he continued before Hoseok could think he wasn't kidding.

"Let me guess. You made up some stupid bet," Kihyun said and crossed his arms.

"No no, it's nothing like that."

"They just want to play," Jooheon got his friend's back.

"You know we're outnumbered right?" Hoseok raised his eyebrows. "It's like six against thirteen."

"What do you mean six?" Hyungwon asked.

"You're not playing."

"What the hell? Yes I am."

"I said you're not. Your leg is still not fully healed and don't even get me started about your mental state," Hoseok's voice was so stern that it made Hyungwon back away a little.

"Mental state-?" Hyungwon was confused but stopped his wondering when he saw Hoseok's serious looks. "Alright then mom."

\--

On their next break, the epic basketball match began. They decided to have three against three free throw match so it would be fair for both of them. 

The teams were decided. Seungkwan, Lee Chan and Jeonghan were going against Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Changkyun and Jooheon who had set up this whole thing weren't even playing. Minhyuk was not confident about their team.

"Come on, have some faith in me," Hyunwoo shouted at him.

"Sorry to break it to you but you don't sound convincing at all," Minhyuk shouted back.

"If you just would let me play then you'd have a better change," Hyungwon complained.

"Don't even think about it," Hoseok pointed at him. 

"Seriously, Hoseok. Just let me do it."

"Nah, you just stay there and keep your boyfriend at bay when he loses," Seungcheol laughed and Hyungwon gave him a middle finger. 

"Let's just play, I have other pastime entertainments I need to attend to," Hansol said of boredom.

"Yeah, you can fight after this," Seokmin joined him as they gathered around the players. 

"Okay, okay," Seungkwan took the ball and bounced it a few times. "Hyunwoo you can start because you're the best out of your team," he gave the ball to the other boy. 

They could hear Minhyuk laughing from afar. 

"Don't you laugh there," Hyunwoo was controlling his irritability well. "I'm gonna make it."

He seemed really focused as he was getting ready to shoot, staring at the basket without even blinking. As Minhyuk shouted something really discouraging again, Hyunwoo shot the ball only to miss the basket by an inch. 

"You know, Minhyuk. We're on the same side. You should be cheering me on," he said to take attention away from his missed shot. 

"Next!" Wonwoo said and gave the ball to Mingyu who passed it to Seungkwan again. 

Just like Hyunwoo, Seungkwan missed basket too. 

"This is boring," Hansol continued complaining. He was mad because no one had picked him to play. "Why are all of you so bad."

"Hoseok is up next," Mingyu announced, trying to think about ways to spice up the game. 

"Go Hoseok," Chankyung cheered him. "Please save us."

Hoseok took the game to a whole new level by throwing the ball in completely different direction he was supposed to. 

"What was that," Kihyun groaned and so did everyone else on their team. 

"I thought you guys play basketball every change you get?" Seungkwan was laughing at them even thought their team wasn't doing so well either because Jeonghan, who was next, missed too. And so did Kihyun. 

The last person from the first round was Lee Chan. Everyone was rooting for him. Or not everyone. Jooheon and Chankyung were giving him the dirtiest look, hoping for him to fail.

But he didn't.

The others cheered as the ball went into the basket for the first time after they had started the game. 

The second round started like the last one. More failures. 

After a while Hyunwoo managed to even the situation. Then he succeeded again and they were leading. Only one point was needed for them to win. 

"Shin Ho Seok! Shin Ho Seok! Shin Ho Seok!" Hyungwon began to encourage Hoseok who had got the ball again. 

He was nervous because everyone was focusing on him. Minhyuk had crossed his fingers as he was waiting for Hoseok to get a win for them. 

He threw the ball, watched it fly towards the right direction, roll around the ring a few times and then slowly go through the basket. 

"Yes!" Minhyuk shouted and clapped his hands together. 

"That's my boy!" Hyungwon ran towards Hoseok and jumped to hang on the boy's neck, binding legs around his body. 

"Pay up, Seungcheol," Chankyung looked more arrogant than ever. 

"I knew this was about some bet!" Kihyun didn't even sound mad because he was happy about the victory. 

Seungcheol started digging his pockets for money but others didn't pay any attention to them anymore. Hoseok was walking to sit next to the field, Hyungwon still clinging on him. 

"I will demand a rematch. Just wait for it," Seungcheol said as he was walking away. 

"Oh, we will," Jooheon waved at him with a smile. 

Hoseok sighed. "That was too easy."

Hyungwon laid down so that his head was on Hoseok's lap. "I'll marry you when you play in NBA so I can get a lot of money."

"You will?" he turned to look at Hyungwon who was smiling and had his eyes almost closed because of the bright sunlight. 

"I bet by then two guys can get married anywhere."

"Yeah probably," he couldn't help but smile thinking about how crazy their wedding would be. "Would you really marry me?"

Hyungwon started to laugh harder than Hoseok had expected him to. "Not in hell. I don't want to deal with your ugly ass with the rest of my life."

"So you wouldn't?"

"Yes, I was only kidding. Besides I have Tia."

Hoseok was quiet for a while. "Are you two like a thing now?"

"I guess."

"Good for you."

"Hey!" Hyungwon sat up. "Don't you start that angst again. I told you I'll still have time for you even though I'm dating."

"I wasn't going to..."

"I can't lose my best friend because of some girl."

"I know, just come back here," Hoseok forced him to lay down again. His legs were already falling asleep from the weight of Hyungwon's head but he didn't care. He was just happy that they were together even thought it may or may not had been the way he wanted to. 

Somewhere in distance, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were arguing about something irrelevant, disturbing Hyungwon and Hoseok's happy couple act with their married couple one. 


	8. eight

_'Hoseok...'_ a message came from Hyungwon, interrupting Hoseok's gaming session. He paused it and put the controller away to look at his phone.

 _'Yea?'_ he answered. Something seemed weird because that was not how the two of them usually started a conversation.

 _'Can you come here?'_ new message came almost immediately.

 _'I can't. School tomorrow'_ Hoseok answered. He just wanted to continue his game because he was just about to pass the part where he had been stuck on for a long time.

 _'Please'_.

He furrowed his eyebrows while looking at his phone. Something was indeed weird. _'I'll be right there'_.

\--

In less than half an hour, Hoseok had sneaked out of his window and ran to Hyungwon's house. He couldn't take his scooter because his helmet was in the living room and his parents would've noticed him if he went to get it. They would be furious if they knew he was out this late and it was a school night.

Because Hyungwon's parents weren't home, Hoseok could just walk in the house without worrying about getting caught.

Hyungwon was sitting on the floor in front of the couch of his room. His head was hanging low.

"I'm here," Hoseok broke the heavy silence he had stepped in to with pretty cheerful voice.

"Thank god, I was getting desperate," Hyungwon raised his head to look at his friend. He didn't sound as sad as Hoseok had been expecting him to.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't get my PS to work. I have done everything but the sound won't come out," he stood up and sat on the couch.

Hoseok crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I have been trying for hours."

He walked to the television, took the aux-chord and plugged it in.

Loud background music of some action game started playing.

"Was it that simple," Hyungwon looked confused.

"I don't believe you asked me here for this. You could've done this in your own and if not, you would've just asked me for help," Hoseok looked pissed off.

"I-I just thought that it would be hard to fix."

"No, you're a bad liar," Hoseok shook his head and sat next to Hyungwon, studying his face for a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this works now so you can go if you want."

"Hyungwon," his voice was more stern now. "Tell me."

Trying to distract himself by playing around with his controller, Hyungwon didn't answer.

"Did Tia break up with you already?"

He nodded.

Hoseok sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should've seen it coming since she is such a... slut. I'm just another boy added to her long list."

"You seemed like you really liked her," he said after a while. He felt bad for Hyungwon but then again he was also happy that he got rid of Tia that quickly.

Hyungwon nodded again. "I do."

"That's just how life is. If it makes you feel any better, you were longer together with her than many others who can't even last a week."

"It doesn't."

"Okay, I'll shut up," Hoseok felt a little embarrassed. He was really bad at making people cheer up.

"I don't even wanna play anymore," Hyungwon threw the controller away. He looked seriously upset. "I'll just go to sleep."

He walked to his bed and crawled under the blankets.

"Make room for me. I can't let you be alone like this," Hoseok laid down next to him, pulled the blanket on top of both of them and tangled his arms around Hyungwon's small body.

The bed was only meant for one person but it had never bothered them. They were always too lazy to set up an extra bed so they just slept together, no matter how narrow space they had.

"Do you know how it feels like to be abandoned by someone you like," Hyungwon asked.

The whole situation was kind of funny. Tia and him had been together for only a week but maybe it just felt deeper for Hyungwon because it was his first love. Hoseok thought he was overreacting a bit but didn't mention it.

"Yeah," Hoseok whispered a minute later but guessing from the heavy breathing against his neck, Hyungwon was already asleep and didn't hear him.

After thinking for a while, he pressed a small kiss against Hyungwon's forehead.

He moved his head to the pillow and looked at Hyungwon's beautiful face for a while before closing his eyes with a small smile on his face and decided to try to sleep as well.

"Thanks," Hyungwon suddenly said and Hoseok felt a rock on his stomach for a second like he had gotten scared.

He had thought the other boy had already been asleep.

"Good night," he decided to answer so the situation wouldn't be so weird. He opened his eyes to see that Hyungwon was smiling a bit.

\--

"Fuck, Hyungwon, don't you have alarm. We're gonna be late," Hoseok jumped out of the bed, pulling the covers to the floor and waking Hyungwon up with his loud noises.

"What time it is," Hyungwon asked with his rough, sleepy voice.

"Almost eight and I still need to shower," Hoseok started half-running towards the bathroom while taking his clothes off and dropping them to the floor.

"Shit, me too. Wait."

He stepped in the shower and turned the water on. Hyungwon followed him, not even bothering to close the door behind them.

"Ouch, are you trying to burn us. Why is this water so hot," he whined while pushing Hoseok off so that they both could be under the water.

"I'm freezing because you stole the whole blanket last night," Hoseok slapped Hyungwon's hand to prevent the guy from turning the water colder.

Hyungwon took the shampoo, put it in Hoseok's hair and started rubbing while Hoseok was doing the same for him. It was much easier to wash someone else's hair than your own.

"Don't get it in my eyes!"

"Stop complaining," Hyungwon moved back under the water to rinse his hair.

"I'm not, hurry up," Hoseok slapped his butt and left the shower, grabbing a small hand towel to dry himself while he walked out.

Hyungwon followed him only few seconds later with a towel around his waist.

"Don't you have any good clothes," Hoseok was standing in front of the open closet, putting some Hyungwon's boxers on.

"If you are not satisfied with what I have to offer then you can go naked."

"I could," he looked like he was seriously thinking about it. "Or I'll just put on what I had yesterday," he turned around and made Hyungwon's towel drop while he walked back to collect the clothes he had taken off, laughing at what he just did.

"Hey!" Hyungwon yelled at him while quickly covering himself again with the towel.

It was pointless because they had seen each other naked thousand times - they even took a shower together just seconds ago.

\--

Hoseok ended up wearing Hyungwon's clothes and complaining about it the whole way to school.

"I probably shouldn't ask the reason why you two are late," the math teacher smirked when they arrived with read cheeks and messy hair the wind had dried.

Hyungwon had already forgotten about Tia when they were in a rush and didn't even look at the said girl when he walked to his seat.

"Your parents were home last night, right?" Jooheon asked from Hyungwon.

As an answer he just got "No, why?"

"Nothing, I just... Good for you," he said before turning back to Chankyung, smiling mischievously to his friend.

Hoseok, who sat further, turned to look at Hyungwon who was already focused on writing the problems down from the board.

Hyungwon noticed Hoseok's look and they both smiled when their eyes met.

Some girls behind him giggled and he continued smiling because he knew why.


	9. nine

They were sitting on the same chair with Hyungwon being on the back. He had his hands around Hoseok's waist who was in front of him, in between his legs.

It was English class and they could do whatever they wanted again.

"Hoseok," he suddenly whispered, laying his head over Hoseok's shoulder.

"Hyungwonnie," Hoseok called back, turning his head a little to look at Hyungwon's face next to his.

"Can you talk to me," Hyungwon looked like he was upset and it made Hoseok worry.

"I am."

"I feel awkward with Tia looking at me," he lowered his voice even more and started playing with Hoseok's fingers.

"I bet she regrets leaving you."

"Guess so," Hyungwon said but he didn't believe it himself. His chin was pressing hard on Hoseok's shoulder but the boy didn't care even though it hurt.

"Let's do something today?" Hoseok suggested.

"I wanna go swimming."

"Okay. We'll go swimming then. Should we ask Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to join us?"

"Or Kihyun."

"Hey guys," Hoseok's suddenly much louder voice scared Hyungwon. "Come swimming with us today."

The others just shrugged and Hoseok took that as a yes.

\--

After the school was over, that was what they did. Hoseok had on some overly small swimming trunks that he had borrowed from Hyungwon.

"I bet he gave too small ones on purpose," Minhyuk whispered to Hyunwoo when they had had to cover each other's eyes after seeing Hoseok with the trunks so small that they were almost translucent.

"Turn around," Hyungwon said and Hoseok turned to face him.

Hyungwon spread the sunscreen all over Hoseok's chest and stomach and started rubbing it while Hoseok laughed because it tickled.

"You're all protected now," Hyungwon announced when he was done.

"Alright, your turn," Hoseok took a grip of Hyungwon's shirt and pulled it off. He started putting the sunscreen to the boy's front side.

Hoseok made sure to apply it to the whole body, no space was left blank. Hyungwon either didn't care or didn't notice anything weird about Hoseok spreading the sunscreen all over from the jaw to where he was stopped by the line of Hyungwon's underwear.

While rubbing the cream on Hyungwon's pelvis, he could heard a small noise.

"Did you just moan?" he laughed.

"Yeah."

When he looked up, Hyungwon had his eyes closed and he was clearly smiling.

"Don't think about anything dirty," he warned when he continued to Hyungwon's backside.

"Last one on the water is -," Hoseok started when he was done with the sunscreen but the other boy was already running. "- a loser," he finished and followed.

Hyungwon had started to hesitate because the water was cold so Hoseok was able to catch him and push him into the water.

"Hey!"

"You're a loser," Hoseok sprayed water at him.

"No I'm not. I was here before you," Hyungwon tried to cover himself with his arms but it didn't help.

"You weren't in the water."

When Hoseok, who was still dry from his upper half - continued, Hyungwon decided it was only right to tackle him and make him fall in the water.

He was fast to react and pulled Hyungwon with him. They landed on the water on top of each other. Because the water was only up to their knees, his back hit the bottom of the lake when Hyungwon's weight pushed him down.

Hyungwon tried to escape but Hoseok was holding him tight. He couldn't see anything because they were underwater but he could feel Hoseok's body underneath him.

"Are you trying to drown me?" he asked when he was finally let go and they both came back from under the water.

Hoseok just laughed and placed his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders to push him under the water again.

"Come back," Kihyun shouted at them. "I have food." They stopped playing around but still continued to splash water on each other while they walked towards the others.

Not even few seconds passed when Hyungwon had Hoseok pinned down on the beach.

"Those two just can't keep calm," Kihyun shook his head.

Hoseok wriggled a while under Hyungwon's hold but then stopped.

They were just staring at each other.

He didn't even blink while the other boy was examining his face and Hoseok could swear he saw him licking his lips.

"Just kiss!" Minhyuk yelled and they stopped, turning to look at the person yelling.

"In your dreams," Hyungwon shouted back while getting off Hoseok and starting to walk to where the others were at. 

Hoseok looked after him for a while. He sighed and got up to follow him.

\--

Hyungwon was focused on opening his chocolate bar when Hoseok suddenly kissed his cheek to distract him while he snatched the bar.

"Aish," Hyungwon complained and put a hand in top of the place Hoseok had kissed. "Give it back," he tried to reach out for the bar but Hoseok moved his hand further so that Hyungwon lost his balance and fell on top of him.

They didn't heard Kihyun sigh and complain about how the boys were a little too touchy, fighting there half naked.

"Shh..." Minhyuk said to him while staring intensively at the two.

Hoseok's mouth reached the bar and he took a big bite of it. So did Hyungwon. Both of them stopped when they realized what they were doing.

"Isn't that a little too big for the pepero game?" Hyunwoo asked.

"I have those too if you want," Kihyun took a small packet out of his bag.

"Great thinking, Kihyun," Minhyuk took one of the sticks and put it in Hoseok's mouth.

"Ew, no," Hoseok took it out fast even though he knew that Hyungwon wouldn't go for it.

"Don't be so boring. How about paper mouth-to-mouth?"

"We can play if they don't want," Hyunwoo said, put the pepero stick in Minhyuk's mouth and started eating it until their lips touched. Minhyuk seemed flustered but Hyunwoo acted like it was nothing. Everyone knew he was pretty competitive.

Kihyun looked at them, pretending to be disgusted. "Nah, I'll pass. You two will win anyways."

\--

After hanging a good four hours on the beach, Hoseok went home. It was Friday again so Hyungwon decided to sleep over.

"Shin Hoseok!" a loud yell came as soon as they got in the house.

"Shit," he realized what it was about.

"Where the hell have you been," his mother came from the kitchen. "I know you weren't home last night."

"Umm..."

"Start explaining!"

Hyungwon noticed that Hoseok was helpless. He pulled the boy behind him as to protect him from the evil stare of Hoseok's mother.

"This is my fault, Mrs Shin," he explained. "I tricked him into coming to my house and forced him to stay because I didn't want to spend night alone."

Hoseok's mother just turned back without saying anything, she didn't want to fight other people's children.

"Thanks, my mom would've beat my ass if you weren't here," Hoseok said to Hyungwon when they got to his room.

"Well this kinda was my fault. I asked you to come."

"Let's watch a movie?" he suggested, changing the subject because he felt weird thinking about the night before.

"Sure."


	10. ten

The movie was over. Hyungwon turned to look at the handsome boy who had snuggled against him and looked sleepy.

"Why you keep choosing bad movies like this?" Hoseok asked rubbing his eyes.

"There is nothing else we haven't seen on Netflix anymore," Hyungwon snorted.

Hoseok laughed because it was true and put his computer away so they could sleep. They weren't the type of people to stay awake whole night and preferred to sleep long together - their record was fifteen hours.

He pulled the blanket better on top of them. They usually always slept facing one another, sometimes they even had arms around each other. This time was no different. Hyungwon pulled the boy close so that Hoseok could bury head in his chest.

Hyungwon felt irresistible urge to play with the boy's hair but controlled it and closed his eyes, just listening at Hoseok's silent breathing.

Not soon after, he heard a sniffle that made his heart twitch.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Hoseok shook his head no.

"Why?"

"I love you," he muttered with broken voice. He sounded serious and it made Hyungwon feel weird as his shirt was getting wet from the boy's tears.

"I-I love you too," Hyungwon was confused.

"No. Not like that."

He didn't know what to answer. Hoseok raised his head to look at the other boy who had a worried look on his face.

When Hyungwon just looked at him without even blinking, he slowly and uncertainly came closer and soon he could feel warm lips against his own, tear-soaked ones.

It was a simple, close mouthed kiss. He hadn't really been thinking at all when he did that but still expected to be pushed away. Instead, Hyungwon slowly opened his mouth to kiss Hoseok properly.

They didn't know what they were doing - it was a first kiss for both of them - but they had closed their eyes to just go with the flow.

Hyungwon brought out his tongue to lick Hoseok's wet lips. He could still taste the salty tears.

Their kiss was really slow and gentle. It sent a weird, unfamiliar feeling down their stomachs.

They fell asleep arms around each other. Hoseok wasn't crying anymore.

\--

They didn't talk about what happened that night but both of them had different look in their eyes and also their friends noticed how they acted differently.

Hyungwon was often staring at Hoseok and when the guy noticed, both of them just smiled and looked away. And that was unusual because before they had never looked away and always kept staring like they were seducing each other.

"Can you two get a room?" Jooheon asked when Hyungwon was whispering something to Hoseok, his lips touching the boy's ear.

"But they're so cute though," Chankyung tangled in his friend's arm.

They held hands or leaned against one another always when they had a change and everyone thought they did it even more often than usual.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon started when they were sitting on school's stairs to avoid going out.

"Yeah."

They kept their voice's low because they weren't supposed to be inside.

"Can you kiss me again?" he didn't look Hoseok because he was kind of embarrassed to ask that.

"Here?" Hoseok didn't wait for and answer and leaned closer to kiss the boy. His hand found its way to Hyungwon's messy hair.

The kiss went on for a while before Hoseok broke it.

"Why do I feel wrong to like this so much?" Hyungwon asked without breaking the eye contact he had with Hoseok.

"I don't know, man."

"Do you love me?"

Hoseok nodded.

"Like no homo or -?"

"Yes homo," he finished Hyungwon's sentence.

"What are we?"

"Friends?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Best friends?" Hyungwon smiled.

"Best friends who like to do this," Hoseok placed his hand on the other boy's cheek and kissed him again.

"Let's go to class, bro," Hyungwon laughed a bit awkwardly when the kiss ended.

"Okay bro."

\--

History teacher left the class to print out some papers. The boys didn't even notice. Hyungwon was leaning against the wall and Hoseok was laying on him, almost about to fall asleep already.

"Who do you think you are?" they heard a voice and knew immediately who it was.

"What?" Hoseok opened his eyes but didn't move.

"I asked who do you think you are," Tia was angry and made it hard for him to hold his laughter. "Hyungwon is mine, keep away from him."

"Um... You broke up with him."

"I only told him we needed a break so I can focus on the exam coming."

He turned to look at Hyungwon who didn't say anything but seemed unsure. Hoseok wondered if it was really true.

"So don't be so close to him or people might think he is gay."

"I won't give him back to a bitch like you," Hoseok spitted. Everyone in the class was looking for them.

She grabbed Hoseok's collar and raised him up from his seat. Hoseok, who was caught off guard, didn't have time to resist.

"What did you say," Tia asked, holding the boy so tightly he had difficulties breathing. She was really tough girl and knew how to fight.

"Stop," Hyungwon finally did something. "Get away from him," he stood up to pull Tia's hands off Hoseok.

"You're getting back with me," Tia said when Hyungwon made Hoseok sit back down and stood on his previous place.

"No."

Tia was about to open his mouth to argue when Hyungwon continued.

"Stay away from me and Hoseok please."

The teacher came back so they had to stop. Tia went back to her own seat. Hyungwon sat down. Hoseok looked upset so he pulled him to lay on him again.

"Was she telling the truth," Hoseok asked quietly when the teacher started playing some video about Japanese kamikaze flyers in World War II.

"About?" Hyungwon questioned even though he knew what the other was talking about.

"That she didn't actually dump you but only wanted a break."

Hyungwon was silent for a while and Hoseok knew he was right.

"Right," he sounded disappointed. He kind of had been lied to. He wasn't mad but it just felt weirdly wrong.

"I really thought she wouldn't come back to me," Hyungwon explained. "And I didn't even want her to."

"Why?"

"So that I could be with you more. I know you didn't like us together."

"You know me too well," Hoseok chuckled.

"I know you better you know yourself."

"That's creepy."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"No I don't," he shook his head but knew that Hyungwon wasn't lying.

"Last time you kept muttering my name and something about pineapple."

"Oh, I know why. I saw a dream where you cut your hair pineapple style."

"No way," Hyungwon laughed earning a look from the teacher because he was too loud. "Should I though?"

"Not in hell. You looked ugly."

"Is it even possible for me to look ugly?" he was offended.

"Yes," Hoseok had an evil look on his face but Hyungwon didn't see it because they weren't facing each other. Hyungwon wasn't actually ugly and there was no way in hell he could ever be. In Hoseok's eyes he was perfect.

"Shut up," Hyungwon said putting an arm around Hoseok.

Two seats in front of them, Tia was sending them deathly glares but it was more of desperate than scary.

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were fanboying behind them because they knew that those two boys were on the verge of actually getting together.


	11. eleven

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love," Minhyuk and Jooheon sang along and danced to some song that started playing from the speakers - lord knows who is in charge of the radio in their school.

Hyunwoo had admiring stare and his eyes were focused on the blonde boy. Changkyun in the other hand was just embarrassed of his friends and hoped that no one would see them.

"With one kiss we could stop time and I would fall in love with you," Minhyuk sang loudly and from the corner of his eye, he saw Hyungwon turning to look at Hoseok who was blushing and had his eyes glued on the ground.

"What is her problem," Hyungwon suddenly said. Hoseok had to rise his head to look at Tia who was on the other side of the field, staring at them, breaking some stick that was on her hands and throwing it away. It accidentally hit some young kid.

"You should've realized that this was going to happen if you begin with her. It's not like this is the first time she's doing this. Remember Mark?" Hoseok tried not to glare at Tia while he spoke.

"He never even was together with her," Hyungwon played with the strings of Hoseok's shorts.

"Exactly. She tried ruining his life because he wouldn't get together with her."

"Should I give up and ask her out again? I think I still like her," he muttered.

Hoseok shook his head no in panic. "Do you wanna die? Stay away from her. She'll find someone else to possess soon."

"I don't want her to do anything to you," Hyungwon lowered his voice because the others were sitting close to them.

"Why would she?"

"I think she thinks we're together."

"So what? That would only be a sign for her to stay away," Hoseok acted careless even though he knew that Tia would be a big trouble if she wanted Hyungwon.

"I think you should", Jooheon said and both of them turned to look at him.

"Should what?"

"Act like you're together. Maybe she will step back," Jooheon was hiding a smile and tried to look casual.

"Then you can kiss, kiss fall in love," Minhyuk started singing the previous song and Jooheon joined him.

"Really funny," Hyungwon sounded annoyed but Hoseok was rather disappointed because of the way Hyungwon reacted. 

"Don't act like you already haven't," Changkyun said and both of the boys turned dead serious. Everybody turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about," Kihyun asked and Changkyun showed him his phone. Kihyun let out an 'ooh' sound and put a hand in front of his mouth.

"Soonyoung sent this to me. Apparently Jihoon took it," he showed his phone to the others. On the screen there was a picture of Hoseok and Hyungwon, sitting on the stairs, their lips close to touching.

Minhyun started screaming and clapping hands together with Hyunwoo who couldn't stop staring at the picture.

"I feel like I have the whole world on my control now," Changkyun said confidently while Hoseok and Hyungwon looked pale.

"So..." Minhyuk started after calming down. He leaned on his palm and looked intensively at the two.

"Tell us," Jooheon continued his sentence.

Hyungwon and Hoseok glanced at each other and the latter asked. "What?"

"That picture is obviously photoshopped," Hyungwon tried but he wasn't making the situation any better. Jooheon let out a groan.

"It's not. Start talking," Kihyun's voice was stern because he wanted to know badly. This was like the news every one of them had been waiting for.

Hoseok sighed trying to have a mental conversation with Hyungwon but didn't get any answer out of the guy.

"It's true," he said and Hyungwon's eyes widened. Minhyuk leaned closer to hear better. "I kissed him."

"Don't get excited, there's nothing going on," Hyungwon defended quickly.

"There isn't?" Hyunwoo questioned, furrowing his brows. He noticed that Hoseok wasn't quite happy.

\--

Hoseok was sitting next to the soccer field again, watching as Hyungwon ran back and forth with the ball. He didn't have his pom poms and he wasn't yelling at all unlike usual. Hyungwon noticed it also but it only made him glad to finally have a change to practice in peace.

Hoseok had been thinking a lot. He knew that he liked Hyungwon as more than a friend but he didn't get the same for return.

Maybe it was a good thing. It would probably ruin their friendship if they started dating. That always makes things to get messed up.

"Hyungwon what's up with your boyfriend. He was quiet today?" one of Hyungwon's team mates asked when they were finishing the practice.

"He's not..." Hyungwon started but didn't even finish his sentence and only sighed heavily. He was often being teases about his relationship with Hoseok. Usually he didn't talk back but now it bothered him and he wanted to deny it.

"I think you should talk to him. He seems down."

He was annoyed to be told what to do by his fellow players he didn't even know personally. He looked at Hoseok who was sitting on the wooden fence, playing with his phone.

"What's up," he said when he jumped to sit next to Hoseok who flashed a smile and handed him a soda like always. Hyungwon looked at Hoseok for a while with worried eyes. "Even the other boys asked why you were so quiet."

"Oh... I just didn't really feel like it," Hoseok shrugged, not turning his head to look at Hyungwon.

"Is something wrong?" Hyungwon stuttered a bit. He wasn't good at things like this.

"I'm good."

"Hoseok," he said with clearer voice and forced the other boy to look at him. "Stop acting like this."

Hoseok almost opened his mouth to start revealing things that had been bothering him but didn't. He had too much to lose. His best friend, his life, his everything.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed Hyungwon's hand and putting a fake smile on his face. They walked to the parking lot together and then left to different directions.

\--

Kihyun and Minhyuk walked into Hyungwon's room. They crossed their arms on top of their chests and looked at Hyungwon with serious faces.

"What is it?" Kihyun asked even though he knew exactly why Hyungwon had wanted to see them.

"It's about Hoseok," Hyungwon started and the two others mentally high-fived themselves because they were right.

"What about him?"

"Something is wrong. He is unusually quiet but won't tell me why."

Minhyuk sighed. He had been preparing this talk in his head for a long time.

"You don't have any idea?" Kihyun raised his brows.

"No," Hyungwon shook his head. "I don't know what to do since he keeps claiming to be fine but I don't want him to continue acting like this."

"It's because he fucking likes you!" Minhyuk yelled out of blue and Kihyun jumped a bit. He was sick of Hyungwon being clueless and hurting Hoseok.

Hyungwon blinked his eyes a few times but didn't say anything.

"Has he never told you?" Kihyun asked calmly. He only got a silent 'no' for an answer. "You sure?"

"I think he has but you just didn't realize it like that," Minhyuk had calmed down after his sudden outburst.

"Oh shit," was all Hyungwon could let out.

"Mhm..."

"Do you really think he like  _likes_  me?"

"Everyone can see the way he looks at you," Minhyuk started. 

"And also the way you look at him," Kihyun continued his sentence. 

"It's the same way," Minhyuk completed it in a really poetic way.

"I don't know what to do," Hyungwon started muttering and fell back to sit on his bed. He was devastated. "Heck, I don't even know how I feel."

"I think our job here is done," Kihyun said to Minhyuk who nodded. They left leaving Hyungwon to wallow alone in his thoughts that were messed up. 

It was now crystal clear to him that Hoseok liked him as more than friends. Those two kisses and all the meaningful looks and soft touches they gave each other. It was not just a bro-thing. It was all real. His own feelings were what he didn't know about and those were the blurry spots he was trying to figure out.


	12. twelve

After a long, sleepless night, Hyungwon parked his motorcycle next to Hoseok's house. Because there were no cars, he knew that the parents weren't home. They always left early in the morning for work. School was starting in half an hour but Hyungwon wasn't sure if Hoseok would be coming.

"How careless," he muttered to himself when he stepped straight into Hoseok's house because the door wasn't locked. 

He walked upstairs into Hoseok's room and when he got in, he saw that he boy was still in bed, sleeping. He looked so peaceful like that and Hyungwon was wondering if he should let him be alone.

"Hoseok," he whispered kneeling in front of the bed. "Wake up, we need to go soon."

He could sense that Hoseok was awake even though he didn't open his eyes or say anything. 

"Let's go, I'm don't want to be in school without you," he shook Hoseok's shoulder to wake him up.

"What are you doing here," Hoseok moaned, pulling the blanket better on top of his head.

"I'm forcing you to come to school. I know you're thinking of skipping."

"Sick," he tried but Hyungwon didn't buy it and started to drag him out of the bed. "Ow..." he complained when his back hit the ground.

"Now you're out of the bed. Shower quickly and I'll make something to eat for you," Hyungwon trusted Hoseok enough to know that he would wake up now.

He went downstairs and started making a sandwich. He wasn't that much of a cook but made good ramen that Hoseok liked. Now they were in a hurry so he didn't have enough time for that.

Hoseok came down only few minutes later with his hair wet and clean clothes on. "Thanks," he said when Hyungwon gave him the sandwich.

"Come on, you can eat on the way," Hyungwon made him hurry up.

"How do you think I will eat with a helmet on my head?" Hoseok asked with his mouth full of bread.

"Well, you can eat it when we arrive," Hyungwon threw shoes at Hoseok and stepped out of the house. He sat on top of his motorcycle.

"Let me guess. You have been late so many times already that they're threatening to kick you out," Hoseok sighed and put the helmet on his head after stuffing the whole bread to his mouth.

"Good guess."

Hoseok got behind Hyungwon and put his arms tightly around the boy who started driving.

\--

"Well, well... Look who is late again," the history teacher crossed his arms and looked at the two boys standing in front of the class' door.

"I'm sorry. My motorcycle broke down and we had to walk," Hyungwon lied smoothly.

The teacher didn't say anything. He didn't believe. He never did because the same excuse had been already used too many times. "Come in and don't disturb the class."

Boys hurried to their seats. Everybody just looked at them but luckily no one commented about them coming late together - again.

There was good food at school that day so Hoseok and Hyungwon both took their own plates unlike usual.

"I already feel bad from eating all of this," Hyungwon muttered looking at his food.

"Oh shut up, you're fine. If you keep on eating so little, you're going to disappear," Jooheon snapped. He didn't like when others complained about their weight and eating too much. Hyungwon and Hoseok did that way too often even though their bodies were perfect and would still be if they ate properly.

"Why yours look different from mine," Hoseok started stabbing Hyungwon's food with his chopsticks.

"They're the same," Hyungwon said.

"No, you took it from different line."

"Well do you want to change with me?"

"No..." Hoseok trailed off and began to eat his own food.

Others in the table chatted loudly about school work or soccer or video games.

Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon who was staring at the empty glass on his hand.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I forgot to take water," Hyungwon answered.

"I'll get it for you," Hoseok said and took the glass from Hyungwon's hand before the guy had a change to say that he didn't need to.

He walked to other side of the cafeteria, filled the cup and brought it back to Hyungwon.

"Thanks."

Hoseok didn't say anything and continued eating.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon called his nickname in a low voice after a while. Hoseok stopped eating and turned to look at him. "Never mind."

"Tell me," Hoseok demanded but Hyungwon just shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll tell you some other time."

Hoseok looked at him for a while. Hyungwon was sure acting weird. And that was a lot from him.

\--

"Alright, class. Pair up to do the exercise from page hundred and seventeen," English teacher said and loud chattering started almost immediately.

"How do we do this," Hyungwon asked from Hoseok who was pretty good in English.

"Can you even try?" Hoseok sighed. "Just translate the sentences and then answer to it."

"I don't even know the first one."

"That means 'what kind of people attract you?'," he explained.

"I-I like..." Hyungwon was stuttering with his bad English skills. "You."

Hoseok blushed and blabbered on quickly. "Next one. What kind of movies you like. I answer romance and comedy."

They kept going like this. Hoseok helped to translate the sentences and Hyungwon muttered something for an answer.

His hand unconsciously found its way to Hoseok's and he held it gently.

"Hoseok," he started again with low and unsure tone like in the cafeteria before.

Hoseok turned to look at him.

"Can we go somewhere after the school is over?"

"I have to come wherever you go since you drove me here."

Hyungwon was about to say something when Changkyun interrupted him. "Come to play soccer with us and after that, Jooheon has drinks for everybody."

"We can't drink it's only Thursday," Hoseok said.

"Umm... yes we can."

"So are you coming or not?" Kihyun asked. Apparently everyone of them was fine with drinking alcohol when there is school the next day.

"Alright we'll come," Hyungwon agreed for both of them.

"Great, you have a ball in your locker, right?"

He nodded. They played often so he always kept both soccer ball and basketball in his locker.

"What drinks you want? I already have soju but I can get beer, tequila and breezer if someone wants," Jooheon casually said. He was like the supplier of their group, he knew how to get these things even though he was underage.

"Sure," Minhyuk sounded excited.

"Where the hell are you getting tequila from?" Hyunwoo asked. He clearly underestimated Jooheon's abilities.

"My dad has a few bottles. He won't notice if one of them is gone," Jooheon smiled and Changkyun gave him a fist bump.

"Are you sure about this?" Hyunwoo raised his brows. He didn't want anything bad to happen - and that was pretty usual when the seven of them and alcohol got together. Also missing school would be a bad thing for each of them.

"Cocksure. Hey Hyungwon, is your house still empty?"

Hyungwon nodded.

"Great. We can go there so nothing bad can happen."

The plan for their epic Thursday night was done. They all were now excited and couldn't sit still on the class while waiting to get out.


	13. thirteen

"That's my boy," Hoseok ran to Hyungwon who had just scored a goal and jumped to his arms, almost making him fall down.

They had been going hard during the whole soccer game. Some illegal and violent means had been used when they took down the other players but they didn't care as long as they were winning.

"I'm so tired and my whole body is bruised because of those two," Minhyuk fell down on the grass.

"I can't believe that not even Kihyun could beat them," Hyunwoo came next to him.

"We should just let those two tire themselves and then take a rematch," Jooheon suggested. Hyungwon and Hoseok now played against each other because everyone else had quit already.

"I bet you can't take this from me," Hyungwon challenged while kicking the ball around and bouncing it a few times on his knee.

"How much you bet?" Hoseok asked.

"Ten bucks."

"Oh, I'm in," he smiled, confident that he could do it even though Hyungwon was almost a pro in this. He maybe couldn't score well but keeping the ball to himself he was the best at.

Hoseok watched the other boy's moves and tried to pick out a perfect moment to snatch the ball. But he couldn't do it. Hyungwon was always one step ahead.

"I'll give you one last try," Hyungwon said while he continued without stopping.

Hoseok changed his plans and instead of just taking the ball, he pushed Hyungwon down from his shoulders. The boy fell down and obviously lost the ball.

"Hey that's not fair!" he yelled.

"I won," Hoseok smiled. Annoyed from losing, Hyungwon pushed him off of him and stood up.

"Bro it doesn't count because you cheated," he complained while walking to where others were laying.

"Your fault for not setting any rules. Pay up now."

Hyungwon started digging his pockets and found a crumbled bill. Hoseok took it from his hand.

"Are you guys done?" Kihyun asked.

"Can we go now? I'm getting thirsty watching you two," Changkyun said.

"Okay, let's go."

\--

Changkyun poured soju to shot glasses for everyone.

"Is Minhyuk drunk already?" Hyungwon gave a weird look to the blonde boy who was tangled in Hyunwoo's arm and muttering something no one could translate.

"Nah, he's just pretending to be," Hoseok said and swallowed his own shot.

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!" Jooheon suddenly shouted and everyone pulled their hands out.

After three rounds, Hyungwon was the loser. Hoseok lifted hair out of his forehead to flick him. Everybody else did the same.

Hyungwon opened his mouth wide and tilted his head back so Hoseok could pour some alcohol to his mouth.

"Again. Rock, paper, scissors, go!" he started a new round.

The next loser was Minhyuk who didn't concentrate and forgot to play. Hyunwoo put a glass on his lips and the boy finished it in seconds. Then he held him still between his legs while the others hit him. 

Minhyuk let out loud complaints of pain and buried his head in Hyunwoo's chest.

"Hoseok would you please stop that noise," Jooheon said taking a bottle from Hoseok's hand and finishing it. Hyungwon took Hoseok's phone from the table and put it in silent, ignoring the missed calls from 'mom' that flashed on the screen.

"Thank you," Jooheon spluttered and fell down on the couch next to Changkyun.

"This is my song!" Hoseok yelled and jumped up when Bang Bang Bang started playing.

"No, this is too overplayed," Hyunwoo tried to resist when Minhyuk pulled him up to dance.

"I agree with him," Kihyun sighed but by the time the G-Dragon said 'like you've been shot' and the beat dropped, all of them were already dancing the choreography like crazy.

No one could heard glass shattering over the loud music. Kihyun stepped on it but didn't even notice the pain. Minhyuk passed out on the couch and Hyunwoo who was still caring even though he was wasted, put a blanket to cover his body.

Jooheon put bottles on Hyungwon's and Hoseok's hands and they cheered before starting to drink a race.

They finished at the same time and as they did, Hyungwon pulled Hoseok close from his collar and kissed him. It wasn't like the ones before - they were drunk.

"Gay is okay," Kihyun showed them thumbs-up before passing out as well.

"Get a room," Jooheon told them. He sat down next to the table and started pouring what was left of every bottle to one, big cocktail that probably wouldn't taste good at all.

Hoseok started pushing Hyungwon towards his parents' bedroom while not breaking the kiss even for a once.

It was like from a movie. Hyungwon fell down on the bed. It was cold because no one had been in that room for over a week.

"You look really hot," Hoseok slurred while staring at the spot where Hyungwon's shirt had raised a bit, exposing his abs.

"You know I love you, right?" Hyungwon asked and pulled Hoseok to lay beside him.

"Right."

"Bros can kiss, right?"

"Right."

"Bros can also have sex, right?"

"Right," Hoseok automatically answered and didn't even start to think if that was true in that situation.

Hyungwon rolled on top of Hoseok and kissed him yet again. They were so drunk that it was hard to even target the kiss on the lips.

"I'm hot," Hyungwon broke the kiss to take off his and Hoseok's clothes. they continued with only boxers on.

Neither of them was experienced in this and couldn't even think straight in the drunken state.

"It's going to hurt like hell," was the only thing Hyungwon knew.

"Yes," Hoseok said but that didn't stop them. He rubbed his hard-on against Hyungwon who was now beneath him.

Some instincts took over Hoseok who started going down slowly and soon had his mouth around Hyungwon who didn't control his drunken moaning at all.

"Shit, they're really going at it," Jooheon muttered when loud noises came from the bedroom.

"This turns me on," Changkyun said and tried to distract himself by drinking.

\--

Hyungwon woke up from the bathroom where he had gone to throw up early in the morning. His head was killing him and he felt like vomiting but nothing came out anymore. He didn't have any clothes on but boxers and he was shivering.

When he walked out to the living room, he saw what he had missed the first time he had walked past.

The table was full of empty bottles. One of them had fallen down and the liquid had spreaded all over the floor and carpet. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were sleeping on top of each other on the couch. Kihyun was alone in the other end. Jooheon and Changkyun were asleep on the floor next to pieces of a broken glass vase and blood.

"Shit," he yelled when his gaze locked at the clock and he saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. They were badly late from school. "Fuck everybody wake up!"

Hyunwoo let out a groan to show that he was alive.

He busted into his parents' bedroom. "Hoseok, wake -," he started but was stopped when he saw the boy laying naked on top of the bed sheets that were a mess. "W-what."

"What is it," Hoseok started when he woke up but soon he was also cut off when he realized. "We didn't... do something, did we?"

"I don't know," Hyungwon said quietly.


	14. fourteen

"Well, if your ass isn't sore then I guess we at least didn't go all the way," Hoseok tried to make the situation better.

"That doesn't explain this," Hyungwon sighed, thinking hard.

"Does it matter if we did?"

"Yes," Hyungwon looked away to concentrate for a while and collect his thoughts. Neither of them remembered anything but it was clear that something in fact happened. "Okay, here's the deal. If no one knows, it didn't happen."

"I don't think that's how-," Hoseok tried but Hyungwon didn't let him speak.

"Look, we don't even remember this ourselves so let's just pretend that nothing happened. We both just passed out last night."

"Alright."

Hyungwon was a mess - inside and outside. He didn't know what to think. He saw his phone on the night stand and took it only to see that he had over twenty missed calls from his mom and a message saying. 'You're not in school. Dad and I are getting worried, we're coming home to see you.'

"Fuck!" he cursed and ran out of the room. "Everybody get up, clean and get the hell out of here."

"What's going on," Jooheon asked. Kihyun ran to toilet with a hand in front of his mouth.

"My parents. Hurry."

Changkyun was the first one to react. He started to collect some of the empty bottles to his bag.

"Just get out, please," Hyungwon tried to lift Hyunwoo and Minhyuk from the couch but was too tired. He collapsed on top of them.

"Let's go," Changkyun helped Jooheon to get up and started to drag him out of the house. Some empty bottles had left behind because they didn't fit inside of his bag.

Hoseok ran past the living room to same place Kihyun had just gone. Hyungwon had fallen asleep again.

\--

"Why is the door open, honey I've told you to close it or the air conditioning will-," mom's voice echoed in the house but she was cut off by the sight that waited her in the living room.

Her son was laying half-naked on top of two other boys. On the table there were empty bottles of alcohol and what shocked her the most was her favorite glass vase broken on the floor with bloody footprints next to it because some drunk rascal had stepped on it.

"Hey Hyungwon do you have band-aids, I think I cut my foot," a boy jumped with only one foot from the bathroom but froze when he saw Hyungwon's mother. Mom turned to look at him and recognized him as Kihyun, a boy who played in the same team as Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon!" she screamed causing her son to jump up from when he slept. His face got filled with horror as he saw his furious mother.

"Why so noisy," Minhyuk muttered moving closer to Hyunwoo.

"Everybody get out, now," she said after taking few breaths to calm herself down. "Expect you, Kihyun. You need to be taken to hospital."

Hyungwon was about to turn around to leave the house as fast as possible.

"Not you," she pointed at her son. "Don't even think about running away."

Hoseok, who had found his way out of the bathroom, helped Hyunwoo to carry Minhyuk out of the house. None of them were in shape of going to school but that was where they were heading - with no books and hair and clothes that revealed that they had been drinking last night.

\--

Kihyun arrived to school about two hours later.

"How was it?" Hoseok asked him immediately.

"They got the glass out but the cut might get infected and I'm supposed to use crutches but I don't want to," Kihyun explained.

"I meant Hyungwon's situation."

"Oh..." he looked away and started fixing his hair, feeling a bit sad that no one cared about how he was doing. "She took his phone away and I think he is going to be home-schooled for the rest of the semester."

Hoseok cursed under his breath. "This is all Changkyun's and Jooheon's fault."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Probably home sleeping," he shook his head. Those two had just disappeared so they wouldn't have to take responsibility about this mess that they started.

Minhyuk turned to look at Hoseok who suddenly went silent. "He'll be okay," he patted Hoseok's shoulder.

"You don't understand," Hoseok leaned down against his desk.

"You miss him already?"

"How do you expect me to survive. I probably won't see him in months," he pouted and Minhyuk kept rubbing his shoulder to make him feel less sad.

"It's not for that long..."

"Aw, shut up, Minhyuk. How would you know how it feels to be away from your best friend. You are never separated from Hyunwoo," Hoseok raised his voice suddenly and Minhyuk decided that it was best to leave him alone.

\--

Hoseok left several messages to Hyungwon. They all were received but not read. He also tried calling but no one answered.

After the school was over, he drove past Hyungwon's house few times but there was no sign of his best friend.

Hyungwon didn't get online on Playstation during the weekend. The messages Hoseok had sent were read now but probably only by his mom. Hoseok decided not to text him anymore because if he said something risky, Hyungwon could get into more trouble.

No one saw him or heard anything about him. It was clear that his mom was stern and wouldn't give up no matter what.

Next Monday teacher told them that Hyungwon wouldn't be seen in school for a while.

"Nah, he's fine. I saw him from the window yesterday when I drove by," Jooheon tried to get Hoseok to stop worrying.

"Seriously? How did he look like?" Hoseok was suddenly excited even though he had been ignoring Jooheon and Changkyun for the past days.

"Like usual," Jooheon shrugged. "Or are you asking if he was handsome?"

Hoseok hit his arm.

"Well, he wasn't. Looked like he hadn't slept in days."

"Really?" he tried to read between the lines and find out if Jooheon was for real.

"He still had that sex hair?" Changkyun asked from Jooheon who nodded. "Too bad he doesn't have any of those memories to keep himself busy."

Hoseok looked at them with confusion for a while before suddenly something clicked inside of his mind. Jooheon and Changkyun knew.

"Don't worry, Hoseok," Changkyun smiled. "I have a solution for you."

"What?" Hoseok was grumpy.

"Me and Changkyun will go to Hyungwon's house to distract his parents and you'll sneak him out," Jooheon explained.

Hoseok got even more grumpier because he had been expecting for an actual plan.

"Come on, this will work. Don't you want to talk to your boyfriend."

"Say that again and Hyungwon will skin you," Hoseok muttered. "I'm in. This is your responsibility anyways."


	15. fifteen

"So me and Jooheon might have turned their house's air conditioning down - don't ask how - so I know Hyungwon has opened his window," Changkyun was explaining the plan when they were getting ready.

"Just go straight in, we will take care of the rest," Jooheon assured to uncertain looking Hoseok.

"Yes, we are hundred-percent sure that this will work. We have done this before," Changkyun said when Hoseok had asked 'are you sure' for about fourth time already.

"We have?"

"Shut up," he hit Jooheon on the side with his elbow. "We have."

Hoseok felt like it was a stupid idea but Jooheon and Changkyun didn't let him get away.

He climbed in from the window of Hyungwon's room while the two others went to the front door to distract the parents. They didn't say how they were going to do it but Hoseok trusted them enough. They were good at distracting, they always did it without even wanting to.

Almost as soon as he entered, Hyungwon also came in and surprise filled his face.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered after closing his door.

Hoseok ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you," he said while caressing Hyungwon's hair.

"What are you talking about, it has only been a few days."

"Are they feeding you? Are you hurt?" Hoseok started attacking him with questions.

"Of course, they're my parents even though they seem like they want to kill me," Hyungwon played with Hoseok's shirt tail.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hoseok asked, grabbing both of Hyungwon's hands.

"Do you want me to get into more trouble?"

"N-no..."

"That's what I thought," Hyungwon sighed and sat down on his bed. "I can't risk that much?"

"Well if you don't want to get out then I will definitely stay here," Hoseok sat next to him and leaned back to lay on the bed.

"I suggest that you find a proper hiding place beforehand just in case my mom comes in."

"Already thought for few options. Now let's watch some Netflix," he took out of his phone because he didn't have a computer with him. "You can decide what we watch."

The thing Hyungwon chose was some kids' show called Jessie. It was kind of a bad decision because the show had funny scenes and they couldn't really laugh.

Hoseok felt great to be laying next to Hyungwon, their shoulders touching and heads almost together when they looked at the small screen. He had been missing that feeling for the past days. And so had Hyungwon.

At the end of the eight episode, they noticed that it was already over ten in the midnight.

"Shit, I have homework to do," Hoseok stood up quickly.

"You know I'm kinda surprised that my mom hasn't been here even for once during this night," Hyungwon said.

"Yeah, I wonder what Jooheon and Changkyun said to her."

"You're coming again tomorrow, right?" Hyungwon asked and gave Hoseok his backpack.

"Maybe."

"No, don't say maybe."

Hoseok pouted. "I don't know if I can. You should try to soften your mom so you can come back to school sooner."

"I'll try."

"Oh and I brought you this," he took an old phone from his pocket and gave it to Hyungwon. "I bought some prepaid for it. It's only for a month but you'll probably be out by then."

"Thanks," Hyungwon looked at the phone in his hands.

Hoseok was about to go when Hyungwon grabbed his wrist. "What," he turned back to look at the person holding him.

Hyungwon pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "Now you can go."

\--

_"Hello? Hoseok is this you?"_

"Yes it is me, who else would have this number you dummy," Hoseok laughed, really happy to heard Hyungwon's voice.

_"Why are you calling?"_

"I missed you," he pouted and snuggled better under his blanket.

_"It's been two hours."_

"I can't sleep."

_"Is that my problem?"_

"Yes because it's all your fault."

_"How come?" Hyungwon let out a loud yawn._

"Because I can't stop thinking about you."

_He laughed._

"Can you sleep with me?"

_"What-? You're there and I'm here, how the hell can we sleep together?" Hyungwon raised his voice while still whispering._

"Stay on the phone until I fall asleep."

_"Ew no, that's too cheesy."_

"Alright then, bye," Hoseok hanged up.

He stared at his phone screen for a while, a smile breaking its way to his face like in his background picture that was his and Hyungwon's selfie.

Only a minute after his phone rang. It was Hyungwon calling. Hoseok waited a while before answering, just to piss him off.

"What do you want?"

_"I'm in but don't snore too loudly because I'm going to put you on speaker."_

"Can't promise you that," Hoseok set his phone next to him.

_"I will hang up if you do."_

"Yeah right," he closed his eyes. The line went silent and only thing he could heard was Hyungwon's heavy breathing. It made him feel peaceful.

_"Hoseok," Hyungwon broke the silence when the other guy was just about to fall asleep._

"Mhh..." Hoseok was sleepy.

_"Why did you come see me today?"_

"Because I missed you, I told you that," he didn't even open his eyes nor focused on the conversation. It became quiet again.

_"Hoseok."_

"Mhh..." he was still about to fall asleep any second.

_"Do you love me?"_

"I have told you that also. I do."

It was completely noiseless for a while.

Hoseok thought that Hyungwon fell asleep. He didn't know how long time passed but it felt like he had already been sleeping for an hour or so.

_"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

"Yes," he answered before he fully fell asleep.

\--

When Hoseok woke up in the morning, his call with Hyungwon had ended a long time ago. He was glad because he didn't want to give a massive phone bill to his parents - it was maybe a bit too late for that but anyways.

He showered and got dressed for school and the only thing running in his mind was 'boyfriend'.

That was the last thing he remembered but wasn't sure if it had been in dream or real life. He tried to get himself to believe that it was only a really good dream because it was just too unrealistic to be true.

He sent a good morning message to Hyungwon who probably wasn't awake since he didn't go to school anymore and left.

School was boring without Hyungwon. Hoseok felt like Tia was giving him weird looks.

"Hey man, how did it go?" Jooheon, Changkyun and Kihyun surrounded. him.

"Great, I guess. What the heck did you do to his parents by the way?" Hoseok asked the question that had been bothering him whole day.

"We'll let you know when you're old enough," Changkyun waved his hand and all three walked away.

"We're all the same age!" Hoseok shouted after them but no one looked back. He cursed at himself and took out his phone to see if anyone was missing him.

 _'Morning'_ a message from Hyungwon. _'Should I call you honey now?'_

Hoseok furrowed his brows at first because he didn't understand but then it hit him.

It hadn't been a dream.

 _'Please don't'_ he answered before continuing his day with a smile so wide it could've blinded someone.


	16. sixteen

"Guess who's here!" Minhyuk yelled as he ran towards Hoseok who just arrived in school.

Hoseok's heart skipped a beat. It was Friday and it had been a few days since the time he had visited Hyungwon. They hadn't been talking about being together at all so Hoseok still wasn't sure if they were. Though he had once been called 'honey' by Hyungwon, it didn't prove that they were now in a relationship.

After Hoseok told Hyungwon not to call him 'honey' the same 'bro' thing continued. He didn't mind, he liked to be someones bro. He wanted to be his best friend's bro.

"Bro!" Hyungwon yelled and ran towards Hoseok with his arms wide open.

"Hyungwon!" Hoseok jumped into his arms and almost made him fall back when he tangled his feet around Hyungwon's slender waist.

"I have never seen him that excited," Kihyun laughed as he walked to them. Everybody had been missing Hyungwon but they decided to let Hoseok have this moment.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you're coming?" he asked when Hyungwon dropped him back to the ground.

"I wanted to surprise you. My mom is letting me to come back," Hyungwon broke the news that made Hoseok to throw arms around him again.

"Is it just me or have you gotten even more thinner?" Hoseok mumbled into Hyungwon's neck.

"It's just you."

"We'll leave you two alone," Changkyun and Jooheon started dragging the others out of the scene so that the two lovebirds could be in peace.

Hoseok and Hyungwon sat on the bench next to them and an awkward silence fell on top of them.

"Uhmm..." Hoseok started looking at his hands, smiling a little. He noticed that Hyungwon was staring at him. "There was something I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure if it was something I should ask through the phone."

"Spit it out," Hyungwon had already a slight guess of what this was possibly about.

"So the night when I gave you that phone and we talked for long," Hoseok said, trying to avoid the real subject as long as he could. "Did you- did you ask me... to be your... boyfriend?"

A smile cracked to Hyungwon's face and Hoseok finally turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You don't remember that?" he laughed while Hoseok blushed.

"I wasn't sure if it was real," Hoseok turned to look away again. He was embarrassed and Hyungwon noticed it.

"Well, it was. And you said yes so you can't take it back now."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on to."

Hyungwon put his other arm around Hoseok's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Are we like boyfriend and-," Hoseok paused for a moment because it felt weird to say that. "- boyfriend now?"

"Yes, unless you want to be called girlfriend."

"Shut up," Hoseok laughed, feeling relieved that he finally got the heavy weight from his shoulders.

"And also because I think you've been dying to know this also, no, we did not fuck back then at my place."

"Huh?"

"Yeah because I'm sure I didn't bottom," Hyungwon talked about it like it was nothing. "But Jooheon told me that he was sure someone did get sucked."

"W-we did?" Hoseok was blushing again.

"Alright let's go to class," Hyungwon stood up. "What should we do today?" he asked while holding Hoseok's hand as they walked towards the school building.

\--

"Run, baby, run," Hyungwon yelled, panic audible in his voice.

"I'm running," Hoseok yelled back, also panicking and not even noticing that he had just been called a 'baby'.

"No, the other way," Hyungwon was so frustrated that he was already sweating.

"I can't turn back, they're going to kill me!"

"Just turn!" he almost threw the controller away because they were about to lose the game when Hoseok continued to run to the wrong direction.

"No! I died," all the panic and excitement died in Hoseok's voice and he sunk as low as he could into the couch.

"Me too," Hyungwon sighed while staring at the television screen which showed that they failed the mission.

"Why is this so hard, we have tried this like seven times already."

They were at Hyungwon's place because the said guy's mother didn't let his son go anywhere where she couldn't be supervising him. "Shall we play still one round?"

"Sure," Hoseok said and sat up better so he could focus and this time they would make it.

The game started again and at first it looked like they were doing good. After a while they were already surrounded by the enemies and they had almost zero change for winning.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired," he complained and dropped the controller.

"Don't give up yet!" Hyungwon continued to try win the game on his own. "Come on, we haven't lost yet."

"Leave it, you have no chance."

Seconds later game stopped and informed that they had failed again. "Aish, you should have helped me," he stood up and walked over to the TV to turn it off.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok yawned and stretched his limbs as he made himself more comfortable and laid on his back on the couch.

"It's not your fault," Hyungwon came back to him and because there were no more room on the couch, he laid on top of Hoseok who let out a groan as the heavy weight landed on him.

"You're like a blanket, I could probably fall asleep right here."

"Then sleep," Hyungwon muttered, his head buried to the crook of Hoseok's neck.

There was a silence after that, the only thing they heard was their heavy breathing.

It wasn't new for them to sleep basically on top of one another. It felt like the most comfortable thing in the world even though you could think different. What separated this very moment from all the previous times was the fact that they were aware of other's love.

Hoseok was in the verge of falling asleep when they were disturbed.

"Hyungwon," a familiar sound of Hyungwon's mother made the boy to jump up from his place and be greeted by the angry eyes of his mother. "What are you doing?"

"We were just sleeping because we got too tired playing the game," Hyungwon was stuttering while he tried to explain the situation to his mother who looked rather furious.

"Oh, I see," she clenched her teeth. "Come talk to me outside."

Hoseok saw fear in Hyungwon's eyes when his mother grabbed his wrist and violently dragged him outside despite his protests. The door closed with a bang and Hoseok was left alone in the empty room with a pressuring silence.

He was scared and not only for their growing relationship. He was scared that something might happen to Hyungwon who had just gotten out of his house to live a normal life again. At that moment he could only pray for the best and fear for the worst.

"It's okay," he assured to himself and tried to concentrate on something else but the shouts coming from outside the room. He couldn't make out the words but he knew it wasn't anything nice.


	17. seventeen

"Hoseok I think you need to go," was the last thing Hyungwon had said to him. He had looked emotionless and Hoseok had left without saying a word.

It rained when he walked home and that made it just perfect. He had no idea of what was going on.

Hyungwon didn't answer to calls and Hoseok almost threw his phone to the concrete because of that.

His clothes were soaking wet but he didn't care and continued to walk slowly towards his home. "Great, no one is home," he said to himself when he saw no cars in front of the house. "So I'm alone..."

He entered the house and dropped his wet backpack on the floor as he walked upstairs to his room.

"What took you so long?" Hyungwon's voice made his heart to skip a beat and then he saw his boyfriend who had been sitting on his bed, now walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok was truly surprised, his jaw hanging low.

"Jesus, why are you so wet," Hyungwon ignored the question. "Let's get you out of these," he started to take off Hoseok's soaking wet clothes.

He made Hoseok to sit down on the bed, only with boxers on and rushed to the closet to take dry clothes. "Why are you here?" Hoseok repeated his question.

"Put those on."

"Answer me. Did they throw you out?"

"No..." Hyungwon looked away. He didn't want to talk about this. "I ran away. Mom was about to lock me up again. He kept hitting me when I claimed that I love you."

"Fuck..." Hoseok said under his breath and started putting his clothes on.

"So I will be staying here for a while whether you liked it or not.

Hoseok crossed his arms and brought a fake pout on his face. "You aren't even asking my opinion on this."

"Because I know you wouldn't let me stay," Hyungwon jumped on the bed next to him.

"I get annoyed after a day with you," he moved further away from Hyungwon who kept coming closer. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Are you going to treat your boyfriend like this?"

Hoseok nodded. "My mom will bring you food if you want."

"Your mom is not even home."

"Exactly."

"You little shit," Hyungwon pinned Hoseok down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Don't even think about it!" Hoseok warned but Hyungwon had already started to tickle him. "Stop!" he screamed and couldn't move at all under the other guy's strong hold.

"Take back your words!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright," he finally gave in when his eyes were already watering and he couldn't take it anymore. "You can sleep with me."

"That's more like it," Hyungwon got off him and he could breathe again.

"Just kidding," he said and started to run away but didn't get far when Hyungwon had him down again.

"Guess I'll have to suborn you," Hyungwon kissed his neck under his ear and then gave a peck to his lips.

"If you'll do this then you can sleep next to me," Hoseok promised.

"Good," Hyungwon kissed him one last time before finally letting him go.

"Do you want to eat?"

"What food do you have?"

"Ramen."

"Of course..." he started following Hoseok downstairs to the kitchen.

"What? Don't act like you don't like it."

"I only eat them because of you."

"Yeah right..."

\--

"Hoseok," Hyungwon started quietly as they were laying on the bed. Hoseok had his arms around the other boy.

"What?" Hoseok held him better, face buried in his hair.

"Do you remember that one time when we went swimming?"

"Which time?"

"The one when Minhyuk tried to get us to play the kissing game."

"That happened literally a week ago," Hoseok snorted and so did Hyungwon though he sounded more serious.

"Do you think they know?"

"Know what?"

"That we are in love," Hyungwon stuttered a bit at the last word

"They know."

"How do we know that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo like each other. Or that Kihyun used to have a massive crush on Changkyun," Hoseok explained. "It's obvious."

"Wait what? Minhyuk and Hyunwoo?"

"Haven't you noticed. The way Minhyuk calls him with pet names and the way Hyunwoo always looks at Minhyuk like he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen."

"I have..." Hyungwon sounded dumbfounded. "So do you think they have noticed the same things of us?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Normally Hoseok would've gotten annoyed when someone asked this many questions but this was a different situation because he was with Hyungwon, holding him on his arms. "I just know," he started to look for his phone. "And also Jooheon sent me this message."

Hyungwon looked at the message on Hoseok's screen.

_'Has Hyungwon already been confirmed as a bottom, I don't want to lose this bet to Changkyun.'_

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, why is he like this," it was clear that he got a bit embarrassed thinking about sex.

"Anyways I said him yes."

"What?!" Hyungwon escaped Hoseok's hold and turned to face him. "You think I'm the girl in this relationship?"

"Well that's not untrue."

"I would never do that. You're the one who is bottom."

"You wouldn't bottom for me?" Hoseok pouted and leaned closer to him when he backed away.

"Can we talk about something else? This is gross."

"Come on, I'll be gentle with you," Hoseok seduced him and grabbed his collar to bring him closer.

"We're both virgins anyways so does it matter which one it is?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Hyungwon sighed. "Why won't you do it?"

"Because I'm more manly, I have better muscles and you're the one who is a fugitive."

He couldn't argue with those so he just gave in and laid back to bed next to Hoseok. He really was much weaker than Hoseok even though he was faster runner and on top of all that, he had just cowardly ran away from his home.

"So... are you in?" Hoseok smirked and put his hands back around Hyungwon who didn't want to admit that he was scared of doing it.

"I thought your mom is home?" he was still stuttering because the subject made him nervous.

"Not yet."

"Umm... Can't we just do what we did before."

"You want that?" Hoseok questioned because he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah," Hyungwon wanted to do it badly because he didn't remember anything from the last time.

"Alright, I'll do it for you," Hoseok pulled the blanket on top of them even though it didn't really matter because they had the lights off.

He pressed his lips to Hyungwon's and started kissing him. Slowly but roughly. Hyungwon pulled him closer by his waist and made Hoseok grind against him, letting out a small moan when that happened. It felt weird but so right.

A click of a opening door stopped them. "Shit, shit, my mom is home," Hoseok got off of Hyungwon fast.

Hyungwon was just about to be really disappointed because their moment got ruined but instead of turning the lights back on, Hoseok locked his door and walked back to Hyungwon.

"Promise to be quiet or I'll throw you out."


	18. eighteen

As usual, the weekend went by way too quickly. For these two, it contained lot of laying in bed, having long conversations and sometimes making out when they felt like it - and that was often.

Once or twice they even gave each other blowjobs because they were both men with needs. It didn't feel weird at all for them to do that, they were basically dating after all.

"Is still still no homo?" Hyungwon had asked once.

"Yes," Hoseok had answered and continued what he was doing.

\--

"Have fun," Hyungwon yelled after Hoseok who left to school. In order to not get caught by his mother, he couldn't go and had to stay in Hoseok's house.

"I will," Hoseok blowed a kiss to him and left.

He arrived to school, already missing Hyungwon's pretty lips. Not only kissing them but also even looking at them always made his heart flutter.

 _'Sleep well and I forgot to say, don't eat all my ramen'_ he sent a text to Hyungwon, adding a joke about his ramen at the end.

As he looked up from his phone, a small smile on his face, he saw that he was just about to run into someone.

"I'm sorry," he politely apologized and continued walking to his class, furrowing his brows in confusion because he felt like everyone was staring at him.

He tried to ignore some of the disparaging looks. They were probably not meant for him anyways.

"Hey Hoseok! Where is your manwhore?" someone yelled, making him even more confused.

"What?" he asked turning to look at where to voice came from. There were two boys staring at him. He knew who they were.

"Where is he, I heard he cheated on Tia with you. Fucking faggot," other one of the boys said and Hoseok felt his blood starting to boil.

"What did you say?" he snapped and a girl next to him let out an 'ooh' sound.

The guy just smiled smugly, knowing exactly how well he was triggering Hoseok right now. The next thing he knew was a fist hitting his face. He fell to the pavement and Hoseok came on top of him, hitting his face again.

The joy of letting his anger out on that guy didn't last long when he was pulled off by the second guy who held his arms behind his back so that he couldn't move. The first guy got up.

Some people took out their cameras and started filming while the the guy threw a few good punches. Hoseok kicked him and he flew few steps back.

Hoseok fought his way out of the strong hold but soon he was already on the ground being kicked and punched by both of the guys.

He somehow managed to stood up from the ground and kicked the second guy on the stomach with his knee.

While that guy was complaining on the ground, Hoseok could hit the first one a few times.

"Hoseok!" Jooheon yelled from afar and made his way through the crowd.

"Stop!" Changkyun followed him.

They separated him from the guy he was hitting rapidly and dragged him away with cameras still following.

"What the heck was that?" Jooheon asked, making him sit on the bench away from the crowd.

Hoseok didn't answer and focused on studying his bloody knuckles with watery eyes.

Soonhoon and Jihoon ran to them. Hoseok knew why straight away and turned to look at them.

"It was you, wasn't it," he said angrily, staring at Soonhoon with a look that probably could kill someone.

"Hoseok, I swear it was an accident. Tia got to my backup account from the school computer and-," he tried to explain.

"I don't care. You better take care of this", Hoseok tried to control his rage.

"We will," Jihoon assured and took Soonhoon away with him.

Hoseok stood up and started to walk the other way.

"Aren't you going to thank us for saving you?" Changkyun yelled after him but for a response he just showed a middle finger.

\--

Hyungwon was in the kitchen, eating the ramen Hoseok had told him not to when someone came.

"Mrs. Shin, you're home early," he said expecting to see Hoseok's mother.

"Hyungwon..." the person who answered wasn't mom, it was Hoseok.

"What are you doing-," he started but couldn't even finish when Hoseok walked in, his face bleeding and eyes glazed. "What happened?"

He forced Hoseok to sit down next to the kitchen table and rushed to get a washcloth and some alcohol. He made the cloth wet with the alcohol and started cleaning Hoseok's face carefully.

Hoseok flinched. "That stings."

"It's your own fault for fighting," Hyungwon tried to act tough but his heart hurt seeing Hoseok like this.

"They were calling you a manwhore and faggot and some shit like that," Hoseok said quietly and Hyungwon who was cleaning the cut next to his eye, froze immediately.

"What?"

"They think you cheated on Tia with me. I knew that bitch would spread rumors like this."

"Don't do anything like this again," Hyungwon was now cleaning Hoseok's knuckles that were wounded from hitting. He wondered what the other guys looked like.

"I'm sorry."

When he was done, he told Hoseok to sit still and gave the half-empty cup of ramen to him. Hoseok didn't say anything nor started eating. He didn't feel like doing anything.

"Are you mad at me? For defending you?" he asked after a while of silence. Hyungwon had walked a few steps away from him.

Hyungwon turned his back to Hoseok.

"I won't do it again."

"You better promise me that because I'm not letting you out of this house if you get beat up and fight again."

"You're going to lock me up in my own house?" Hoseok laughed and Hyungwon finally turned to face him.

"Or I'll tell your parents."

"Okay, okay, I will stay out of trouble from now on," he promised.

"That's my boy," Hyungwon walked back to him and kissed his temple next to a cut that wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Do you want to do something? I'll deal with this problem later if Jooheon and Changkyun haven't strangled Tia or Soonhoon already."

"Netflix and chill?" Hyungwon wiggled his eyebrows to annoy Hoseok, not bothering to ask what does Soonhoon have to do with this.

"I'm in," Hoseok started to run upstairs followed by Hyungwon.

"I'll pick a movie!"

"No you won't," Hoseok was faster and took out his laptop. "My house, my Netflix, my choice."

"But you always pick the worst ones and then we end up doing everything else but watching the movie," Hyungwon complained as he sat on the bed.

"That's the point."

"Since when have you been so perverted?"

"Uhmm... since always?"

"You're unbelievable."

"But you love me," Hoseok continued to tease Hyungwon and some old movie he had chosen started playing.

"Alright let's see how far we can go without you starting to get clingy on me," Hyungwon shrugged putting his arm around Hoseok's shoulders.

"Shut up, it's always you who starts to kiss me first."


	19. nineteen

It was a peaceful evening of the same dat. They ate lunch Hyungwon had made and were basically just fooling around.

"Hey that's mine!" Hyungwon yelled when Hoseok snatched his sandwich.

"Not anymore," Hoseok took as big bite as he could. "Woah this is so much better than the one you did for me!"

"What am I gonna eat now?"

"You have already eaten today," he said with his mouth full of food. "You even ate ramen today when I had told you not to."

"I like rebelling."

"Alright you can have this back. It wasn't that good after all," he gave the sandwich back to Hyungwon.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll go get it," Hoseok stood up and ran there because if it was the UPS delivery he had been expecting, the door needed to be opened quickly or he would miss it.

"Hello, is this Mr. Shin Hoseok?" a delivery man behind the door asked looking at his paper for the name.

"That's me."

"I need you to sign here," he gave Hoseok a paper and a pen. Moments later Hoseok came back to the kitchen with a package.

"Can I open that," Hyungwon asked literally taking the box from his hands.

Someone knocked the door again.

Hyungwon started to open the package, ripping the tape off. "Go get it."

"Did he forget something or..." Hoseok muttered to himself and ran quickly to open the door again.

The door was roughly pushed open as soon as he unlocked it and a woman came in.

"Hey what the hell," he cursed when he was pressed against the wall with the door. "Mrs. Chae!"

"Where is that brat," Hyungwon's mom asked and spotted his son sitting on the kitchen.

"You can't just bust into people's houses like that!" Hoseok tried to protest but mom was already speeding towards Hyungwon who just sat there with scared look on his face and no intention of running away.

"I have had enough of you fooling around, thinking this is all a joke," mom started yelling. Hyungwon looked down and even though Hoseok wanted to help him, he didn't know how. "I'm the one who is raising you and I will not accept you behaving like this."

"Excuse me," Hoseok interrupted. Hyungwon's mom snapped to look at him. "Are you saying that you are judging him from being who he is?"

"If that means homosexual then yes," she explained it like Hoseok was a little kid who couldn't understand.

"Mom!" Hyungwon stood up, almost knocking down the box Hoseok had just gotten from mail. "I am not!"

"What are you saying?" she clenched her teeth.

"I'm not gay, mom..." he said with his voice barely audible. Hoseok raised his head to look at him. The silence after that was so heavy Hoseok could heard his own heartbeat. "I'm not... I j-just love Hoseok."

He knew that Hyungwon's mother was about to explode in any second so he quickly moved in front of Hyungwon to take the slap he was going to get.

Hoseok, who already had been beaten up once today, didn't move at all after mom's hand came in contact with his cheek. He held Hyungwon behind him because he knew that the said guy would try to do something.

"Get out," a second female voice came from the front door. It was Hoseok's mother who had just gotten home from work.

"Is this how you have risen your children?" Hyungwon's mom asked. "Do you even know how filthy your son is."

"I said get out!" Hoseok's mother started basically dragging the other woman out the house.

\--

"Are you okay?" she asked after getting the devil out of her house. She touched the scars on Hoseok's face. "Is this her doing?"

"No," Hoseok was always honest to his mom. "Some boys at school were talking shit about my Hyungwon."

Hyungwon was sitting in the other side of the table opposite from Hoseok. He was looking down on his hands, trying his best not to cry because he was embarrassed of his mom.

"He can stay here, right?"

"For a while," she couldn't say no. "But Hyungwon, you need to deal with this with your mom some day."

"I will," Hyungwon took the box that had been delivered to Hoseok and went upstairs with it.

Hoseok's mother sighed heavily and turned back to her son when they had been left alone. "Have you thought this through?"

Hoseok nodded.

"Do you love him?"

Hoseok nodded again. He had never talked about things like this before.

"I understand but you need to learn to deal with things like this some other way than violence. You want to protect him but how do you think he feels when he sees you getting hurt."

He looked away.

"Do you remember the feeling you had when Hyungwon got hurt in the football game. When you came downstairs to get a cold bag for him, you couldn't stop crying. That is how Hyungwon feels right now."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's not me you need to apologize from."

"He is mad at me."

"Come on. Go up there," she patted Hoseok's shoulder.

\--

When Hoseok slowly walked into his room after gathering himself again, he saw Hyungwon quickly trying to wipe away tears.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. Hyungwon turned to him, trying his best go hide the fact that he had been crying. His red eyes and cheeks gave him away.

"It's not your fault," Hyungwon said but tears immediately started to stream from his eyes as he spoke.

"I won't do it again," Hoseok pulled him against his chest and hugged him tightly.

Hyungwon sobbed for a while, making Hoseok's shirt wet with his tears. "I'll come to school with you tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Hoseok himself was also holding back tears.

"Yes I do. We need to take care of this mess."

"Alright then..." he didn't argue any longer because Hyungwon was right. This shouldn't affect them in any way. "Do you want to sleep now?"

"But your new controllers just came," Hyungwon pointed at the opened package with two pink controllers. "Shouldn't we test them out."

"Later," Hoseok promised and backed to his bed. "Come on," he pulled Hyungwon under the blankets with him.

"I'm not tired," Hyungwon complained but obeyed anyways.

"I don't care," Hoseok put his arms around Hyungwon who had already stopped crying. "I got you babe."

Hyungwon laughed at his last sentence. "Are you trying to get me to kiss you or why are you saying that."

"Because I love you."

"Ew, so cheesy."

"You're so cute," Hoseok gave a peck to his lips.

"Stop."

"No," he did it again. "You're blushing."

"I'm not, it's just too hot in here," Hyungwon took the blanket off to cool himself.

"Liar," Hoseok kissed him still one more time and then decided not to annoy him any longer.

"I love you too," Hyungwon muttered after a while. It felt different saying that directly at Hoseok.

"I know."


	20. twenty

"Are you coming, babe!" Hyungwon yelled from the shower.

"I'm not your babe!" Hoseok yelled back while taking off his clothes to join Hyungwon. They weren't late from school this time - yet - but 'to save water' was a good reason to shower together.

"If you call me babe, I call you babe too," Hyungwon said to Hoseok who stepped next to him under the hot water.

"Alright, let's not call each other babe, that word is already starting to sound weird," Hoseok took the soap and started washing himself.

"Bro then?"

"That sounds good enough to me," he helped Hyungwon out by washing the guy's back.

"Bro..." Hyungwon turned to face him while he was rising his hair.

"Mhm..." Hoseok opened his eyes, almost getting soap in them.

Hyungwon cautiously checked out Hoseok's body from head to toe, miserably failing at being sneaky. "Nothing, forget it," he tried to leave.

"No, I saw that," Hoseok grabbed his wrist. "You were checking me out."

"I wasn't," Hyungwon muttered, not wanting to turn around because he probably wouldn't be able to control himself from looking at Hoseok.

"You wan't some of this," Hoseok slid his hand along his wet body, trying to be seductive.

"C-come on we need to go," Hyungwon swallowed because he accidentally looked at Hoseok again.

"We can be late," Hoseok pulled him close and started kissing him.

"Just few minutes," Hyungwon said before pressing him against the wall to kiss him back.

Hoseok wasn't sure if it was the water or his body that was turning hotter and he tried to pull Hyungwon even closer against him.

"Time is up. We can't be late," Hyungwon left the shower before things got carried away like they usually did.

"Only one minute passed!" Hoseok yelled after him but followed anyways.

"We can continue in school."

"About that... I was thinking if we should tell everyone or like do something so that they would know we're together," he said while putting clothes on.

"But I thought everyone already knows?"

"They have heard rumors but don't know the truth."

"Sure, why not. It's not like we have anything to lose," Hyungwon took his and Hoseok's backpacks and left downstairs.

Hoseok grabbed them some Pockys to eat at school because they didn't have time for breakfast.

"Can we ride together?"

"You got that gas money?" he joked.

"N-no..."

"Me neither, we gotta run," he shrugged and saw Hyungwon getting frustrated.

"You should've said that before we wasted time in the shower," Hyungwon started to run towards school.

"I thought this would be more fun," Hoseok followed, easily catching Hyungwon who didn't go full speed just so Hoseok could keep up.

"It's not."

\--

"Hoseok, your mom confirmed that you accompanied Hyungwon in his doctors appointment so I'm going to let being late slide this time," teacher said to the two boys sitting in the back row.

They didn't answer and neither of them even listened.

Hyungwon took a Pocky from the box and put it in his mouth. They were both starving because of the breakfast they missed.

He offered one to Hoseok but instead of taking it, Hoseok took the one that was already on Hyungwon's mouth.

Hyungwon blushed and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. Several people were.

"Boys, I know you're cute but can you concentrate a bit," teacher sighed.

"Yes, sir," Hyungwon muttered and took another Pocky, eating it quickly so that Hoseok couldn't take it.

"I'm so tired," Hoseok complained and laid head on his desk.

"Me too," Hyungwon gave the last Pocky to him and then joined him, laying down facing him.

"Why are you tired, what did you do?" Hyunwoo asked from next to them.

"I want to know too," Jooheon and Changkyun also turned towards the sleeping boys.

"Aw, shut up," Hoseok ate the Pocky Hyungwon gave him. "We played COD until two."

"That excuse is starting to get old," Jooheon chuckled. Hoseok glared at him.

"We really did, I got new controllers."

"Okay, okay. I won't bother you anymore," he turned away to Changkyun with a smirk on his face.

Hoseok and Hyungwon didn't really care what others thought about them so they just continued to rest, not bothering to argue about this anymore. It didn't affect them if someone thought that they had been doing something else last night.

They maybe even wanted people to think that.

\--

"Hey! You!" Hoseok yelled to Hyungwon who had taken his phone and started running. "Give it back!"

Laughing while he looked over his shoulder to see if Hoseok started to follow him, Hyungwon continued to run away.

He bumped into few people while he ran, quickly apologizing without stopping.

"You are not getting this back," he laughed to make Hoseok, who was already far behind, to run faster.

"You bastard," Hoseok gave everything he had and he swore he had never ran that fast before.

He caught Hyungwon and made him fall on the ground, jumping on top of him. It was a really familiar scenario.

"I'm taking this," he reached for his phone but Hyungwon quickly moved his hand as far as he could.

"No you're not. Tell me your password, I have to know if you're cheating on me," Hyungwon laughed and turned to lay on his stomach to protect the phone.

"Aish... Give it," Hoseok sounded desperate.

"Just kidding, I know your password. I need to know what are you hiding in here."

"There is nothing. Give it," he wasn't trying to take the phone anymore and was just sitting on top of Hyungwon, pleading to get his phone back.

"Let's see," Hyungwon opened the messages but there was nothing. "Oh, I know. You have porn here. You dirty bastard."

"I d-don't," Hoseok stuttered and Hyungwon knew he had hit the jackpot. "Please give it... I'm going to tickle you."

"This is starting to look like Hoseok is bottom after all," Changkyun who had came next to them said to Jooheon.

"I agree," Jooheon said with a bitter tone.

"Hyungwon you're the man," Changkyun showed Hyungwon a thumbs up but he didn't see because he was fully into exploring Hoseok's phone.

"Shut up," Hoseok hissed. He was embarrassed that he couldn't control his own boyfriend. "Hey! No, no!" he suddenly raised his voice when he saw Hyungwon going to his downloaded files.

He flipped Hyungwon over so that the guy was back to facing him and had the phone unprotected in his hands. He took it fast but it was too late. Hyungwon had already opened one of the files. "You have gay porn on your phone!" he laughed and Hoseok who was becoming red, quickly shut his phone and put it away, hoping that not many people had heard that.

"I accidentally downloaded that," Hoseok muttered and was about to stand up but Hyungwon didn't let him.

"Yeah, yeah," Hyungwon pinned him to the ground and laid his upper body on top of him so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"I swear, I haven't watched that," he looked at Hyungwon who was staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Well, should we watch it together then?"

"Shut up, you're so dirty minded," Hoseok let out a laugh but Hyungwon just smiled like he wasn't even kidding.

"Says who?"

Hoseok shook his head and didn't continue the argument. Hyungwon put hands around his neck and pressed face against his chest, inhaling Hoseok's scent that he loved. "I can't breathe, you're so heavy," Hoseok complained.

"I don't care," Hyungwon muttered and didn't have any intention of moving.

Changkyun took a picture of them. "Let's go, those two are so lame," he said to Jooheon.

"They never pay attention to us," Jooheon sighed and walked away with him.


	21. twenty-one

Hyungwon and Hoseok were enjoying the warm sunlight, laying on the schoolyard when a shadow came on top of them.

Hoseok opened his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Hyungwon had to look who it was because not everyone caused Hoseok to act like that. It was Eunsook, Tia's good friend who was much nicer than her.

"Woah, looks like you really got beat up bad," she said examining the cuts and bruises on Hoseok's face.

"Did Tia send you?" Hoseok answered, getting annoyed already.

"She doesn't know I'm here. Actually I wanted to ask if what she is saying is true?" Eunsook sounded unsure and she was avoiding eye contact. Both of the boys were staring at him.

"No, she is a fucking lying b-," Hoseok was about to blow.

"You stay out of this," Hyungwon stopped him, signalling Hoseok to calm down with his hand. "Well I guess it might have been my fault that she dumped me, maybe I didn't seem interested enough. But it's not true that I cheated on her."

Hoseok pouted. Hyungwon had never talked to him like that before.

"How about the picture of you and him-," she pointed at Hoseok. "-kissing in the stairs. Was that real."

"Uh... yes but it happened after she had left me," Hyungwon explained awkwardly.

"Looks like you got over her quickly," she crossed her arms above her chest. "I know she can be idiot but she is still my best friend so I have to be on her side."

"Idiot? She is trying to make his life like shit," Hoseok had to join the conversation again because he was so angry.

"Hoseok, I told you to stay out of this," Hyungwon repeated. He knew that Hoseok's temper could ruin things.

"So you're with him now?" she pointed at Hoseok again. "You're gay?"

"N-no, it's not like that," Hyungwon glanced at the guy next to him to see his reaction. Hoseok got up and walked away quickly with hands in his pockets.

"Really? Looks like he got mad when you denied that."

Hyungwon cursed in his mind. "Look, do I have to be gay to like a boy?"

"So you do like him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever, could you tell your friend to stop bothering both of us," he sighed and got up because he needed to find Hoseok.

"Probably not. I already unfriended her because she stole my ex," Eunsook said calmly.

"So this whole conversation was pointless?"

"Kinda. I just wanted to know if you're together. For future reference," she walked away.

"Seriously... Fuck you," Hyungwon said under his breath and started to run the way Hoseok had left.

\--

"Hoseok!" he yelled, trying to stop the guy who was walking away. "Hoseok, wait."

Hoseok didn't stop nor turn to look at Hyungwon approaching him because he felt mad.

He didn't get far after that when Hyungwon grabbed his wrist and he had to turn look at him.

"What?" Hoseok asked with that angry mask on his face. In reality he was hurt and Hyungwon could see it.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Hyungwon pleaded, not letting go of Hoseok so that he couldn't run away.

"It's whatever."

"Hoseok... I'm sorry, I just... panicked," he tried to explain because he knew why Hoseok was mad.

"You said that we could tell people about us now," Hoseok sounded so hurt that it made Hyungwon mad to himself.

"I know, she knows the truth now."

"Same thing with your mom. It's not that hard to say it," he started to let out all the things that were bottled up inside of him. "Or if you don't want to be identified as gay, then say that you're bi or whatever. It's twenty-fucking-sixteen, no one cares nowadays."

Because of Hoseok's loud voice, almost everyone was looking at them.

"Even my mom knows, I've told her the truth long time ago. She acted like it was the most natural thing ever and started to give me the fucking talk."

Hyungwon looked a bit scared. He wasn't used to Hoseok yelling at him

Hoseok opened his mouth to say something more but nothing came out anymore. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

At that moment Hyungwon, who didn't know what to say himself either, made a move he thought was the dumbest thing ever.

He put his hand behind Hoseok's lower back and pulled him close to kiss him. Hoseok didn't hesitate and slowly opened his mouth to kiss him back.

Hyungwon's hand moved up to Hoseok's neck and hair. They heard some girl screaming but didn't care. They knew everyone was staring at them which only made them more passionate as their lips moved in sync.

"Wohoo!" someone yelled - it was Minhyuk. Jooheon started clapping.

"My boys are growing up," Kihyun took out his phone to take a picture so he would remember this moment forever. Hyunwoo laughed at him.

Before they got carried away too much, Hyungwon broke the kiss. "You happy now?"

Hoseok smiled. "Very," he looked around to see that every single person in the yard was looking at them.

"When you make babies, can I be the godfather?" a voice yelled.

"Shut up, Jihoon, that position is taken," Changkyun yelled back at him.

"I feel awkward," Hyungwon muttered, coming closer to Hoseok so he could whisper.

"Well, you started it," Hoseok shrugged laughing. "Wanna do it again?"

"We have to go to class."

He linked their fingers together and walked inside the school building with the most confident smirk on his face.

When they arrived to their next class, everybody was still staring at them. It was math so Hoseok had to go to his own spot in the middle of girl group. Some of them were giggling but he didn't mind.

"That was awesome," Jooheon said to Hyungwon who was holding back a smile.

"I cried actual tears," Kihyun acted like he was really moved and dramatically placed a hand on top of his chest.

"Should we keep a party to celebrate this public confession," Changkyun asked. He was full of excitement - or then he just wanted to party.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we got together and partied?" Hyunwoo raised his brows and pointed towards Kihyun's leg. The said guy still couldn't do sports or walk properly.

"It doesn't have to be alcohol," Jooheon shrugged even though everyone knew that with him and Changkyun, alcohol would be involved every time.

"My parents are not home this weekend", Minhyuk said.

"Great. So it's settled?"

"I don't think I can make it," Hyungwon was hesitating because he remember - or technically didn't - what happened last time. "I have lots of stuff to take care of."

"I bet Hoseok is coming. You wouldn't miss that."

"I'm gonna invite some people," Changkyun said and took out of his phone to send a message to people he knew.

Of course Hyungwon was going to go wherever Hoseok went although Hoseok wouldn't even think about going to the party if Hyungwon asked him not to. 

He looked to where Hoseok was sitting. The guy smiled at him and then continued to copy notes from the board because he didn't yet know what was going on.


	22. twenty-two

Hyungwon had soccer practice again and like usual, Hoseok was there to cheer him up. He didn't have any equipment because they were all in his own home where his mom was but he got some from Hoseok and his teammates.

"I think your ass looks even better in my shorts than your own, Cleopatra!" Hoseok yelled at him.

He didn't answer but he was clearly smiling and lost the ball almost straight after that.

"Concentrate on that ball," Hoseok continued, letting out a laugh because Hyungwon was struggling.

"Shut up, Hoseok," Hyungwon shouted back at him and Hoseok could hear even some of Hyungwon's teammates laugh.

"Okay, okay. Ball is life," he was quiet after that.

After the practice was over, Hyungwon walked to him and and sat next to him.

"There," Hoseok gave him a soda. It was a bit warm already because it was sunny outside but Hyungwon didn't care. It was already a habit that he got a drink from Hoseok after practices.

"I think even my teammates already know too," Hyungwon said. Hoseok wasn't surprised.

"I wonder why," he sounded blunt.

"What? Have you told them or something?" Hyungwon was suspicious.

"No, I actually wonder. Maybe the word just travels fast," Hoseok shrugged.

"Maybe..."

Hoseok put sunglasses on and leaned back a bit to enjoy the sunlight. It shined still well even though it was already late.

"Oh, I had to ask something."

"What is it," Hoseok muttered. His eyes were closed but Hyungwon didn't see that because of the sunglasses.

"They're keeping party at Minhyuk's place. I'm not sure about it but they said that you'd go for sure," Hyungwon explained his matter.

"Hell yeah, we'll both go," Hoseok took the glasses off to look at Hyungwon properly.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"No," of course he did. "Come on, it'll be lit, are they inviting others too?"

"I think so, I heard Seungcheol already talking about it with Seungkwan on the hallway," Hyungwon was still unsure about getting drunk and that was something that was hard to avoid at a big party.

"You seriously think we're going to miss this?" Hoseok raised his brows.

"Okay, we'll go then. I just wanted your opinion."

"Great," he put the glasses back on and took the half empty soda can from his boyfriend's hand to finish it. Hyungwon didn't mind.

"Hoseok..." he said suddenly and Hoseok stopped mid-action.

"What?" he gave the soda back just in case that was what Hyungwon wanted.

"I have something to say. Please don't get mad again."

His heart started beating faster and he throat was getting dry. He swallowed, also feeling a bit bad because Hyungwon said 'again'. He regretted that he had gotten mad the previous time.

"I think I'll go home tonight," Hyungwon looked away because he wasn't sure what Hoseok would think about that.

Hoseok laughed. "Why are you so scared to say that? It was me who told you to go deal with your mom."

"Uh... true."

"Let's go, I'll walk with you there," he got up and grabbed Hyungwon's hand to help him stand up.

"I'm kinda scared. What if she locks me up again or even worse - throws me out," Hyungwon muttered, not letting go of Hoseok's hand while they walked out of the soccer field.

"She won't. And if she does, I'm gonna get you out of there or give you a place to stay, just wait and see."

Hyungwon stayed silent after that, just quietly enjoying the way Hoseok's long fingers moved against the skin of his hand and arm.

Hoseok always liked touching him a lot, even when it didn't mean anything special.

He looked at their hands and then Hoseok who was facing forward.

"What is it?" Hoseok noticed his stare.

"Bro, why do you like me so much?" Hyungwon asked or more like wondered. Hoseok smiled.

"Well," he wasn't sure where to begin. "You're a great kisser."

"I knew you were going to say that," Hyungwon hit his arm. "But you discovered that just lately, so what about before that."

Hoseok thought for a while before he continued. "You're funny and caring. You always have my back, stand by me when I'm annoying and you are with me no matter what the situation was. You have great body and you're good looking," he could've went on and on, talking about Hyungwon's features for hours but had to stop because they had arrived to the house.

"Come here," Hyungwon said, emotional because of what he just heard. He pulled Hoseok for a quick kiss before going inside. His mom was already staring from the window.

"Call me so that I'll know you're alive."

"I will," Hyungwon waved at him and then disappeared inside.

\--

Hoseok had been sitting on his bed, waiting for the call for a long time when it finally came. It had already been over two hours since his and Hyungwon's ways separated.

"Bro," he said when he picked up the phone. It was Hyungwon. He knew it from only one breath. "Why are you breathing so heavily?"

_"I just ran upstairs," Hyungwon explained._

"Why? Did they hurt you or something?"

 _"No, my mom started talking about using protection and how it_   _should be done and things like that."_

"Now you have experienced it too. Awful, wasn't it," Hoseok laughed, glad that Hyungwon was okay and that his mom was coming to her senses.

_"Doesn't she realize that I'm almost seventeen and I probably know more about this than her because she is a woman."_

"I know right. That was what I tried to tell my mom too. But anyways, other than that, how did it go?"

_"My mom said that even though 'she has difficulties trying to accept me' she will still 'try her best to treat me normally' and shit," Hyungwon sounded really tired._

"Good. I knew it would go great after you are gone for few days," Hoseok rejoiced.

_"I already miss being with you all the time," Hyungwon pouted._

"I miss you too."

_"I don't know how I can fall asleep without you next to me."_

"Then come here."

_"Nah, I'm too tired. Actually I think I will fall asleep as soon as this call ends."_

Hoseok didn't want to end the call yet but it felt wrong keeping Hyungwon awake. "Good night, bro."

_"Night, bro."_

"Dream about me."

_"I won't."_

"Yes you will."

_Hyungwon laughed. Yes he would. "Night," he ended the call._

Hoseok looked Hyungwon's name on his screen for a while with a smile on his face.

Although Hyungwon stayed with him only for a few days, he had already gotten used to sharing the bed with him. Now it felt lonely and cold when no one was next to him.

He spotted Hyungwon's hoodie on the floor and put it on. It smelled like Hyungwon. Not as a perfume or anything, just Hyungwon.

He went back to bed, thinking about how this was probably the gayest and most womanly thing he has ever done. But he didn't care.


	23. twenty-three

_'Dress up and pick me up in half an hour, we're going out.'_

This was the voice message Hoseok suddenly sent to Hyungwon in the middle of a day. He had planned something what could probably be called a date and thought it was rather perfect. The only downside was that Hyungwon had to be the one who picks him up and not the other way around - he had better mean of transportation than Hoseok, whose scooter was still broken.

 _'Why,'_  Hyungwon sent a simple message back in few seconds.

_'Have you started dressing up already?'_

Hoseok slyly avoided the question with another question. He was of course already ready, that's why he wanted to make sure Hyungwon would be quick.

Besides being often late from school, Hyungwon was almost always early. Hoseok in the other hand was the person you had to wait every time. If you wanted Hyungwon to arrive at twelve, you had to tell him to come quarter past twelve so that he'd be on time.

That was how Hoseok knew that he could soon go outside and Hyungwon would be waiting there.

And he was right. Hyungwon stood there next to his motorcycle. When he saw Hoseok coming, he took his helmet off.

"Woah," Hoseok let out as he saw Hyungwon. "You look-," he couldn't find words to describe how perfect his boyfriend looked. "Have you done something to your hair?"

"No," Hyungwon laughed. "But what were you going to say about how I look?"

"Never mind that, let's go," Hoseok put helmet on so that his growing blush couldn't be seen.

"Well I think you look really handsome today," Hyungwon said like it was nothing.

"Are you saying I don't look good on the other days?"

"Yes," he waited for Hoseok to get on. "Can you tell me where we are going now so I'll know where to drive?"

"Just ride to downtown," Hoseok didn't want to reveal his plan just yet because then it wouldn't be as great.

"Alright then."

He sat behind Hyungwon and put his arms tightly around him. Then they left.

\--

Due to Hyungwon's fast and furious driving, they arrived there in no time.

Excitement showed off clearly from Hoseok who was smiling non-stop. Hyungwon in the other hand was getting a bit annoyed.

"Can you tell me now what we are doing?" he asked giving Hoseok a serious look.

"Actually yes," Hoseok took something out of his pocket. "We're going to see a movie", he flashed two tickets in front of Hyungwon's face.

"Seriously? You couldn't tell this to me before?" Hyungwon sighed.

"No."

"What are we seeing?"

"Now You See Metwo," Hoseok revealed the name of the movie and that was when Hyungwon finally showed signs of joy.

"I've been waiting for that so long!" Hyungwon almost shouted and had to step away from his motorcycle so that he wouldn't accidentally make it fall down while he was rejoicing.

"I know," Hoseok just smiled smugly and watched as Hyungwon jumped around.

"Thank you, I love you", Hyungwon hugged him so tightly he couldn't even breathe.

"I know that too."

"Let's go," he said but Hoseok couldn't move since Hyungwon was still holding him.

"Can you let me go first?"

"Oops, sorry," he let go of Hoseok. "Give me that ticket, I have to take a picture."

Hoseok gave him the ticket and he took the picture of it while they walked, holding it next to Hoseok's face.

"Check your Snapchat", he said and Hoseok took out his phone as soon as he could.

Hyungwon's My Story had a picture of Hoseok and the ticket with a caption ' _two of my favorite things in one pic_ '. "Ew, delete that!" he yelled.

"No way," Hyungwon laughed mischievously and avoided Hoseok who tried to hit him playfully.

"I look ugly, even my double chin is showing," Hoseok kept complaining.

"That's why I said _'two of my favorite things'_. Your chin and the other chin."

"You little..." Hoseok was about to curse but then started laughing out loud. Some women who walked by, were looking at them weirdly and complaining about how rudely loud they were on public.

They bough themselves popcorn - lots of that because it usually was gone before the movie even started - and drinks for both of them.

"You're going to hold my hand if I'm scared, right?" Hoseok asked when they sat down. It was the premiere so there were lots of people.

"Bro, there is literally nothing scary at all in this movie. Haven't you seen the first one?" Hyungwon said.

"I have, you made me watch it over twenty times."

"But I can still hold your hand," he didn't need to use scary scenes as an opportunity to hold Hoseok's hand. He could always do it whenever he wanted to.

"Good," Hoseok took Hyungwon's hand in a gentle hold. "But can you open this for me, I can't with my left hand," he held his drink in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon, whose right hand was free because Hoseok was holding the left one, opened the bottle for him.

"Thanks babe."

" _Bro_..."

"Baby bro?"

"No way, that makes it sound like I'm your little brother."

"True," Hoseok shrugged but then the movie started and they couldn't talk anymore.

\--

"So how was it," Hyungwon asked while they walked back to his motorcycle after the movie was over. He was excited to know what Hoseok thought about it because Hyungwon himself had loved it.

"It was good," Hoseok answered simply. "I think I've fallen in love with Dave Franco," he continued with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I know how you feel."

"What? Do you think Dave Franco is handsome?" he stopped and turned to look at Hyungwon.

"Doesn't everybody?" Hyungwon liked that Hoseok was getting mad.

"But what about me?"

"He is my number one, you're like, one and a half," Hyungwon continued walking.

"Bastard."

"And besides, you said that you liked him too," he looked at Hoseok next to him who had caught him quickly.

"Well, yeah."

"How about me? What place I'm in your list?" he raised his eyebrows, smiling smugly because he knew Hoseok would have hard time answering this.

"Uh..." Hoseok muttered, scratching his neck. "First is Taeyang and second is Dave Franco and you are third."

"Seriously? Not even two and half?" now it was Hyungwon's turn to be pissed out. He was only kidding, he would never be mad about something like this. He also knew how deeply Hoseok adored Taeyang. He was almost jealous of the Bigbang vocalist.

Hoseok shook his head. "There are many good looking people behind you."

"Taeyang is not even that handsome. I mean, have you seen T.O.P?"

"Yes he is. T.O.P can't even compete with him."

"Fight me," Hyungwon said and was soon chased by Hoseok until they reached his motorcycle and he had to stop.

Hoseok jumped to his back and he would've fallen down if his motorcycle hadn't been there.

"Alright, I'll admit T.O.P is handsome. You're fourth now," he whispered in Hyungwon's ear.

Hyungwon shook his body so that Hoseok would fall off. People were staring at them again and he just wanted to yell at them to fuck off.

It was weird how in school no one cared about them being close to each other. Everyone though they were just good friends and now when they knew, there were only occasional rude gazes but that was it. The elder generation was so narrow-minded.

"Let's go," Hyungwon said and they left back home to continue their arguing about the most handsome males in Hoseok's place.

It even turned to them talking about beautiful women where they both agreed that Beyonce was good second but couldn't decide the first one.


	24. twenty-four

Hyungwon parked his motorcycle in front of the house. He and Hoseok had rode together with it to the party. They hadn't been planning on going home at all that night so they didn't have to worry about being drunk and driving.

"I knew you would come," Minhyuk ran towards the two boys who had just arrived to his house. He hugged Hyungwon as soon as he reached them.

"Why wouldn't we. Everybody is coming," Hoseok said and pushed Minhyuk away from his boyfriend not-so-gently by the shoulder.

"To the backyard, others are there," Minhyuk started leading them to the other side of the house.

Music that came from outside was so loud that it covering all the other sounds of people.

"Yo, Hoseok, what's up!" Lee Chan yelled as he saw the boys arriving to the backyard and tried to get up to greet them but Hansol, whose lap he was sitting on, didn't let him.

"Why did you start before us," Hoseok complained and sat down next to those two guys with Hyungwon.

"No one knew if you were coming," Seungcheol gave them red cups.

"Why everyone things we wouldn't come," Hoseok took a sip. It was alcohol but he didn't mind. That was what he and probably everyone else too was there for.

"We thought you'd have better fun alone," Jooheon winked. Everyone's attention was suddenly on them.

"Like the other day at school. Damn that was hot," Wonwoo sounded impressed.

Hyungwon let out a forced laugh. He was a bit embarrassed about that incident.

"Alright, everyone who said they'd be coming is now here," Minhyuk announced. There were total of twelve people which was already a lot since the yard was small.

"Sit down," Hyunwoo stood up to give his seat to the boys. "I'll go get more drinks with Minhyuk."

Hoseok rushed to sit because that was the only free seat. "Sit on my lap," he then said to Hyungwon who did as told.

He had already finished his drink and had free hands so he put them around Hyungwon while resting head against his back.

"Let's have a drinking game!" Changkyun yelled when Hyunwoo came back with the drinks and started giving them to everyone.

"Who takes the longest time in the bathroom," Jooheon started and everyone knew what to do.

There were two fingers pointing at Mingyu, four to Hyunwoo and six to Jooheon himself.

"Aish, why me. I should've picked something else," He took the cup and drank it all.

"Who has the most fans in school," Changkyun said. Five people pointed at Hansol and seven at Hoseok who had to drink.

"Who is the biggest fuckboy," Hyunwoo smirked because he knew how this would go.

Everybody was pointing to either Jooheon or Changkyun and they both drank.

Wonwoo smiled mischievously and everybody knew he had a good one coming. "Who gets laid the most."

Some people were pointing at Seungcheol but most of the fingers had turned towards Hyungwon.

"What?" Hyungwon asked with his mouth hanging open. "No I don't. We've never even-".

"Drink up," Hoseok put the cup to Hyungwon's lips to shut him up. Hyungwon drank it all.

Minhyuk and Kihyun clapped at them.

"How is this a party when I'm not here," someone yelled from the back door and everyone turned to look. There were Tia, two other girls, and four more guys; Seokmin, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Seungkwan.

"What is this. You told me you were not coming," Seungcheol said to Seungkwan, making room next to him so that the guy could sit there.

"Get us something to drink," Tia ordered Minhyuk who left to get them. Hyunwoo went to help him again.

"Your party seems already boring. Seokmin, come dance with me," one of the other girls said and dragged the boy with him in front of the speakers.

\--

After many drinks more when everyone was drunk enough, they had ended up playing the King Game.

They had as many chopsticks as players and each with different number on them expect one which was king. The one who got the king one could name one or two numbers and decide what they had to do. If the one who had the number couldn't do it, they had to drink.

They had already played few rounds which had lead to many different things like for example Kihyun stripping to Jihoon and Lee Chan drinking because he didn't want to receive a lap dance from Seungkwan.

Most of them had already passed out by now or were just too tired to play. There were only Hoseok, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Tia and one of her friends left. No one knew where Jooheon and Changkyun were.

Hoseok was the king at this round and joined his forces together with Hyungwon to decide what he would order someone to do.

"Say numbers one and three," Hyungwon suggested.

"But I think one and four would be better," Hoseok said quietly, trying to guess who had which numbers.

"No way, I have number four."

"Alright then," no one listened to them yet so there weren't any scared eyes. "Numbers one and three you have to kiss."

"I have number one," Mingyu said, raising his chopstick with that number written on it.

"I'm three," Wonwoo announced and his eyes met Mingyu's for a while. They both looked unsure.

"Well I'm not going to drink anymore," Mingyu kissed him without hesitating even for a moment.

Hoseok and Hyungwon clapped at them. Jihoon, who was not taking part of the game but followed anyways, started taking a video of them.

"I think those two are not going to play anymore," Hyunwoo shrugged and collected the chopsticks from everyone so that they could start a new round.

Tia was the next king. She took a long time to decide the numbers who would have to do something. No one noticed her friend, who was sitting in between Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, showing up her fingers.

"Alright these numbers I say now will have to make out," she smiled and suddenly everyone was curious to hear the numbers she would say. "Two and five."

Hyungwon showed that he was two. Minhyuk, who took a little longer time, announced that he was five.

It was quiet for a while. Everyone looked at them. Then Minhyuk crawled to Hyungwon on all fours. 

Hyungwon was doubting for a while but didn't have time to say that he would take the drink instead - and truthfully he didn't even want to drink anymore - when Minhyuk kissed him.

Tia and the other girl was cheering on them. Hoseok and Hyunwoo just sat there dumbfounded, their smiles had faded.

Hyungwon made Minhyuk fall back as their kiss became even deeper.

Seungcheol was trying to tell them to stop.

Hyunwoo looked like his heart had just been ripped from his chest and stepped on hundred times.

"I think we should go now," Tia whispered to her friend and they left quickly.

No one went after them but Hoseok stood up too and walked away from the backyard. Kihyun tried to yell at him to come back but was too drunk to do so.


	25. twenty-five

When Hyungwon got pulled away from Minhyuk by Seungcheol, he felt like everyone was staring at him, including the guy he had kissed. Jihoon was slowly lowering his phone and stopped the video he had taken.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were sitting far away from each other. They were regretting getting carried away with the kiss too. Though it hadn't feel wrong at that moment, their girlfriends would probably break up with them if the rumor was to spread.

It took Hyungwon a while to realize what he had done, the innocent kiss had turned to something completely else.

He felt like he was completely sober now but he still couldn't even move. Minhyuk in front of him was still drunk and not yet latching on on what had happened. It hadn't been his Hoseok he kissed.

 _Hoseok._ That was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where is Hoseok," he asked with his voice stuttering.

"He left," Seungcheol said. He had arms crossed on top of his chest and he looked mad.

"You better go catch him before he does something stupid," Kihyun was angry too.

Hyungwon stood up, his legs almost failing him. He saw Hyunwoo sitting in the corner, looking completely broken.

He knew he should've apologized and say that it wasn't Minhyuk's fault because he felt like a homewrecker now. Instead of doing that, he ran out. He needed to find Hoseok.

When he got out of the house, his heart felt like it stopped beating for a second when he saw that his motorcycle wasn't where he had put it. Only their two helmets were where it had previously been.

Hoseok had left with it.

Suddenly he felt drunk again and while his shaky hands tried to reach for his phone, he dropped it on the ground.

He picked it up and didn't even notice the broken screen because Hoseok was the only thing in his mind.

Hoseok had been even more drunk than him and now he was driving. The best thing was that Hoseok didn't know how to drive a motorcycle.

Hyungwon tried calling to Hoseok.

"Please, Hoseok," he started talking to calm himself down but it didn't help since he was freaking out. "Don't be so childish, pick up you piece of-," his voice broke and he dialed the number again.

He looked back to the house where the party had already died because of what happened.

"Fuck," he ended the call because there was still no answer and started running.

He didn't know where he was going and just went where his feet led him. He had no idea where Hoseok could be.

Parties used to be fun for them but nowadays it seemed like every happy thing led to someone crying. Now it was Hyungwon and few others who had done something wrong or experienced a betrayal.

Hyungwon had already ran to some of their common places but no one was in any of them. Now he was heading to the soccer field. That was another place they hung out a lot at.

He didn't expect to see Hoseok there but he had to check just to be sure.

On the last curve before the field, he saw his motorcycle fallen down in the middle of the road. A part of some panel had came off from and was now few meters away.

Hyungwon felt his heart skipping a beat again when he saw a boy sitting on the ground.

He couldn't even yell Hoseok's name and he felt like his feet were not working properly when he stumbled to where Hoseok was.

"Bro..." he said. Hoseok had blood on his face and clothes but Hyungwon couldn't touch him because his hands were shaking so much.

"Don't you  _'bro'_  me," Hoseok jerked away from Hyungwon and tried to stand up but couldn't because he had hurt himself so bad.

"Hoseok, please," Hyungwon was on his knees on the ground, unable to even rise his head because he didn't want Hoseok to see him cry. He felt so guilty.

"Get away from me," Hoseok's voice was stern. He was still struggling getting up from the ground.

Nothing seemed to be broken but his whole leg and arm were bleeding because he had worn short clothing. He had also hit his head pretty badly and didn't yet even realize how lucky he was to be alive.

"I don't need to ever see you again."

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon sniffled. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and they were dropping non-stop from his eyes. He felt like this was the end of their friendship.

"Don't be. I should've known that you can't date your best friend because relationships never last," Hoseok was breaking too because of the sound of Hyungwon crying. He had now stood up and just watched the boy who was still on his knees.

"Please don't leave me. It was an accident, I swear," Hyungwon was sobbing.

"If I just had realized that before, we would still have a friendship," Hoseok ignored what Hyungwon said and continued his previous sentence.

Hyungwon's fingers curled against the ground as he heard Hoseok walking away.

There was nothing he could do. He had already apologized, pleaded but he was so ashamed that he couldn't do more. He was left with only blurry memory about the moment that ruined his relationship alongside whit two of his friends'.

Hoseok didn't take Hyungwon's motorcycle, he knew he had broken it. Instead he continued to walk the same way he had came from.

When he was far enough, he burst into tears he had been holding in for a long time. It hurt so much.

He couldn't look back to Hyungwon who was still crying on the ground because he knew that he would get even more broken seeing the boy like that and possibly also change his mind.

It was already past midnight and the soccer field was pretty far from his home but he walked.

It started to rain and the blood got washed away from his skin. His wet hair pressed against his face and he didn't know which made his cheeks more wet, his tears or the water.

He didn't know what to feel. Deep down he knew that sober Hyungwon would've never done that but it didn't change the fact that it happened.

No matter how much he loved Hyungwon, right now he still wished that he would never have confessed it and that they would still be just friends.

He got home, not bothering to shut the door quietly because he knew his mom was awake. She was in the living room watching TV with some random guy.

One of the things that Hyungwon and Hoseok had in common was that both of them lived with their mom's. Hoseok's father had left, Hyungwon's was dead.

"Oh, Hoseok. I thought you wouldn't be home tonight," she came quickly out of the living room to explain having a man over.

Hoseok didn't like it when she did that because he still missed his father.

She froze as soon as she saw her son. "What happened? Did you fall?"

He nodded and avoided his mother's gaze.

"How many times I've told you to-," she was about to start nagging when she noticed that her son was in pain - and not only from falling down.

Hoseok had already stopped crying but when his thoughts wandered to what had happened again, tears started flowing down his face.

"Come here," she pulled him to her arms and Hoseok started crying like a baby.


	26. twenty-six

It had been almost a week. No one had heard or seen Hoseok after the night. Hyungwon wouldn't say what happened between them so everybody assumed that it was something bad.

At school teachers said Hoseok was reported to be sick but of course after so many days they didn't buy it anymore. They had tried calling him daily but his phone was always off.

The other party of this conflict also seemed depressed. Hyungwon had barely said a word and he was always just sleeping in class.

"You know we gotta go check on him," Minhyuk said as he sat down on the cafeteria table.

Hyunwoo forced Changkyun and Jooheon to sit between him and Minhyuk. He was still mad at the boy and had been avoiding conversation since the night.

"I agree, let's all go," Kihyun suggested. 

Everyone looked like they were okay with it expect for Hyungwon who was looking away, pretending that he wasn't even listening.

Kihyun leaned towards others. "What are we going to do with him?" he whispered, eyeing Hyungwon so that everyone would know he was talking about him.

"I have an idea," Jooheon leaned closer too, making sure that Hyungwon wouldn't hear them.

"Tell us."

"We'll lock him and Hoseok into the same room until they make up," he said, seeming really exited about it.

Minhyuk just shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it would work."

"Why?" Changkyun questioned. "I think it sounds great."

"You know Hyungwon can hear everything you say?" Hyunwoo asked, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Shh," all of them said at the same time.

"He is not even listening to us. Come closer we need a plan," Kihyun whispered.

"Look, this is not our business. We should not get involved and just let Hyungwon and Hoseok deal with this themselves," Hyunwoo sighed.

"Shut up already if you're not going to help," Minhyuk snapped and that caused him to stand up and leave.

"We can do this without that guy," Jooheon shrugged and they continued to make a plan.

\--

It wasn't easy and it took them almost an hour but they managed to drag Hyungwon to Hoseok's house.

Hyungwon was trying to escape. "This is all useless. He won't talk to me and I have nothing to say either," he said but when Jooheon and Changkyun both held him, he couldn't go anywhere.

"Is Hoseok home?" Kihyun asked from Hoseok's mother who opened the door.

"Thank god you're here. I can't get him out of his room and he won't even talk to me," she said, letting all five of them in.

Hyungwon already felt bad when he heard that. He couldn't even imagine how much Hoseok was hurting, all because of him.

"Try to make him feel better. I hate seeing him like this," she guided them upstairs even though everyone knew where Hoseok's room was.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shin," Minhyuk whispered when they were in front of the closed door.

It was now time to take their plan into action.

Hoseok's mother knocked to the door. "Dear, your friends are here," she said and opened the door slowly.

They walked inside to the room. She didn't follow and closed the door behind them.

Hoseok was laying in his couch. His room was clean because he probably hadn't moved in a while.  There was a tray with ramen on it on the floor. The food was untouched and you could see from Hoseok's face that he hadn't really been eating or sleeping much.

Jooheon and Changkyun finally let go of Hyungwon because now he wouldn't have a change to escape anymore.

Hoseok turned to look at the guests. "Please leave," he said, his voice breaking already when he saw Hyungwon's face that was filled with guilt.

"Hoseok..." Minhyuk stepped forward. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened. This is all my fault so please, can you make up with Hyungwon. That's what I... that's what we all want."

Hoseok had turned away again. He wasn't mad at Minhyuk, in fact, he wasn't even mad at Hyungwon anymore. He was mostly mad at himself for foolishly trusting his friend.

Jooheon pulled Minhyuk back and followed Kihyun out of the room. Changkyun made sure that Hyungwon stayed there while they all went outside.

Hyungwon tried the handle but they had locked it from the outside. He let out a frustrated groan, trying to not show his panic and turned to face Hoseok.

Heavy silence landed to the room. Other four had their ears pressed against the door but there was nothing to hear. Hyungwon walked to where Hoseok was and sat next to him, keeping a meter distance between them.

"Are you hurt badly?" he asked looking at Hoseok's arm that was all scarred over. He wanted to touch it but Hoseok jerked his arm away.

"No."

"You should put some cream in that or it's gonna scar", he took a bottle from his pocket.

Hoseok wanted to ask why the hell he had that with him but didn't because he had to keep his mask on.

He didn't stop Hyungwon nor move away when the guy started putting the cream in his arm. He did it really gently so that he wouldn't hurt Hoseok.

Silence continued while he was at it. Hoseok just watched what he did and the fact that Hyungwon took care of him even though they were fighting made his heart melt.

"Please stop," he said at some point. "I can't take this anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hoseok," Hyungwon stopped and looked down.

"Stop saying you're sorry," Hoseok was about to cry but tried to stop it by biting his lips.

"I am. Please, can you forgive me? You know that I didn't mean it. I would never hurt you."

"I know."

Hyungwon wasn't sure what to say. Hoseok sounded so cold and it was making him feel even more guilty.

"I'm not mad at you. It was just a stupid dare that got carried away because you were drunk."

"Really?" Hyungwon had a hint of happiness in his voice and it made Hoseok almost regret what he would say next.

"It made me realize things. We were always happy together before we confessed our love to each other. I don't know if there is a saying like this but friendship is stronger than relationship," Hoseok started. He had been thinking these words for long since he last saw Hyungwon.

Hyungwon knew what he was about to do.

"We have been friends for our whole lives, I can't afford to lose it," a few tears dropped from Hoseok's eyes.

"Stop," Hyungwon had started crying already too.

"Can you please forget the fact that I love you so we could continue like we used to be?" Hoseok sobbed. His tough act was far behind already.

The four boys behind the door were cursing about how this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Let's go back to being just friends."

Hyungwon knew it was for the best. He nodded his head because he couldn't find any words and pulled Hoseok into a hug.

Hoseok let Hyungwon hold him and buried his head into his chest.

"You have gotten so thin, have you eaten at all?"

"My mom things I only eat ramen so that's the only thing she has made. I don't really have appetite for it anymore," Hoseok laughed.

Hyungwon started laughing too. "Shall we order pizza then?"

"Okay."


	27. twenty-seven

Hyungwon pulled to the school parking lot with his motorcycle. Hoseok stopped next to him to wait so that they could go to class together.

"Did you get that fixed?" he asked, nodding towards the motorcycle which seemed to be working just fine.

"It wasn't broken," Hyungwon gave a small smile that seemed somewhat forced.

"Huh? I thought I broke it," Hoseok still had a clear memory of falling down. It had been the scariest thing that had ever happened to him and he was sure that he wouldn't be driving for a while because of that.

"The only thing you broke was yourself," Hyungwon shook his head and started walking with Hoseok towards the school building. "Or actually I did that first," he continued under his breath. Hoseok heard it but pretended that he didn't.

After they had promised to continue as friends, it had been kind of awkward between them. They used to be really close when they were best friends but now it seemed like they were too apart.

Almost no one at school knew that they weren't together anymore which caused many uncomfortable situations. When their relationship was mentioned, their friends who knew tried to change the subject quickly but it still always ruined the mood.

Hoseok tried not to pay attention to it but he still noticed that Hyungwon was unhappy. It wasn't a wonder because even though he had agreed to it, he never wanted to break up with Hoseok.

This had all happened only because of a small mistake and oh, how Hyungwon hated himself because of making that.

They were watching a video in health education class. Hoseok leaned against Hyungwon to watch it comfortably. It had been a normal thing for them previously but now it wasn't the same.

"Hoseok..." Hyungwon whispered to his ear. "Can we not do this? It feels weird."

"I'm sorry," Hoseok muttered and moved to lay on his own desk. He wasn't interested in the video anyways.

"Not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's mine."

"Shut up, it's all my fault."

"No, I'm the one who caused this all."

"I'm not blaming you."

"Well, you should," Hyungwon sounded almost mad.

Hoseok turned his head away. He didn't feel like arguing.

High-pitched female voice in the video was speaking about different crushes everyone experiences in their teenager years. Hoseok wasn't really even listening the talk about celebrity crush and a teacher crush but when it got to best friend crush, he suddenly felt anguished.

He couldn't take it and had to walk out of class, ignoring the teacher yelling after him. 

"Where is he going?" Jooheon asked when the door closed behind Hoseok.

"Hey, Hyungwon, what was that?" Kihyun asked from the guy sitting behind him who was looking towards the door.

"I don't know," Hyungwon muttered although he knew exactly why Hoseok had left.

"I'll go check on him," Hyunwoo said and followed Hoseok quickly, hoping to catch him before he would get far.

He saw Hoseok disappearing to the boys' bathroom. He waited for a while before entering and when he did, he saw the guy leaning against the sink, his head hanging low and water dripping from his face and hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a few steps to get closer.

"It's nothing," Hoseok muttered, drying his face with tissues.

"Let me guess, it's about Hyungwon?"

He sighed, letting his gaze drop. "Don't get yourself concerned."

Hyunwoo knew he was right. Hoseok was upset about his situation with Hyungwon and he understood why. "I heard you two chose to continue as friends."

Hoseok nodded.

"Is that really what you want?"

He didn't answer for two reasons. The first was that he wasn't that good of a friend with Hyunwoo. The second was that he didn't even know the answer himself.

"Thought so..." Hyunwoo muttered. "If you have noticed, Hyungwon is as sad about this as you are. You should talk things out properly with him because I hate seeing both of you like this."

Hoseok was getting mad and it was noticeable. "We have nothing to talk about. I'm not happy with our situation either but there's nothing I can do."

"You sure about that?" Hyunwoo raised his brows.

"No. You should fix your relationship with Minhyuk before trying to give me advice," Hoseok finished and left, closing the door with a bang.

\--

He saw Hyungwon sitting with the others next to one table that was in the school yard. He decided to act like all was good now and sneaked closer with intention of scaring Hyungwon who had his back turned to Hoseok.

"I know it's you," Hyungwon said when Hoseok was just about to scare him, ruining the whole thing.

"You're boring," Hoseok pouted and sat next to him. "Come on, cheer up," he nudged Hyungwon's side, trying to make him smile.

Hyungwon was hiding his smile well and it was time for desperate measures. There was one thing that was sure, Hyungwon was extremely ticklish and everyone knew it.

Hoseok attacked his fingers to Hyungwon's sides and started tickling him. He saw the guy trying to hold back a smile for a while but soon after, a giggle escaped from his mouth as he was struggling, trying to get away from Hoseok.

"S-sto...p," he tried to say between the laughter.

"Don't be so tense," Hoseok said, not stopping his tickling.

"Ho...seok-k," Hyungwon was gasping for air, trying to stop laughing. "I can't... breathe."

"Alright, I'll stop now," Hoseok finally let go. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Hyungwon who was leaning against the table, trying to catch his breath.

"Bastard, I almost died."

"I would've brought you back to life," he smiled proudly because his plan on getting Hyungwon to act normal again had succeeded. "By using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"Ew, you're gross," Hyungwon let out a laugh.

"What? Don't act like you haven't kissed me before."

"That was different then," he was annoyed that Hoseok had brought that subject up because now he felt bothersome again.

"We can still kiss, right?" Hoseok leaned closer and lowered his voice.

Hyungwon wanted to push him away but the smirk on his face made it impossible to say no. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Hoseok gave a quick kiss on his cheek. "Until you get a girlfriend, I'll make sure you get enough kisses because that's what bros do?" he promised. 

"Some of us should use Hoseok as an inspiration," Jooheon who also heard that, said and gave Changkyun a meaningful look.

"What?" Changkyun asked and Jooheon just shook his head in disappointment because his hint wasn't received.

"I don't think anyone wants to be my girlfriend if they know I let my best friend kiss me," Hyungwon had a suspicious look on his face.

Hoseok didn't say anything about how that was the point and just muttered something about Hyungwon being wrong.

"Actually I was thinking about getting back together with Tia. She has been texting me, saying how she still wants me," Hyungwon confessed and Hoseok's face froze for a second.

"Sounds good," he said so quietly he almost didn't even heard it himself.


	28. twenty-eight

He hadn't heard directly from Hyungwon, which sure had disappointed him, but Minhyuk told him that Tia and Hyungwon had planned to spend a night together back at his place.

"Have hot and rough make-up sex with him," Minhyuk had suggested, earning a roll of eyes from Hoseok and a groan from everybody else who happened to hear that.

Lately, Hyungwon had became really good friends with Kihyun and those two were almost always together, leaving Hoseok, who was used to be with Hyungwon every second, all alone.

When he got to know that Hyungwon and Tia would be together, he knew he had to do something.

He wanted to ask help from Jooheon but chose not to because he was sure that then soon enough Kihyun would know too and he would surely tell Hyungwon since they were like best buddies now.

It made Hoseok upset that he was on his own.

With innocent look on his face, he had asked many questions from Kihyun and found out that Tia would be at Hyungwon's place from six onward and would stay there for the whole night because his parents were away.

Kihyun had also shown some screenshots of those two's conversations that included, for example, Tia asking if Hyungwon's  _bi-curious phase_  was over. Hyungwon had avoided answering by asking what she wanted to eat.

Hoseok knew where the house's spare key was and broke in with it around nine. He would've gone earlier but his parents didn't want to let him out at first.

While he walked upstairs, he heard familiar opening theme of Teen Wolf coming from Hyungwon's room. It got him mad. That used to be their show but now Hyungwon was watching it with someone else.

He thought for a moment whether he should do it or not. He wanted Hyungwon to be happy but at the same time he just couldn't approve this relationship.

Hyungwon's door was open so he just walked straight in. What he saw made him wish it wouldn't have been.

They were making out on the bed. Tia was on top of him without a shirt on, only a hot pink bra. Neither of them noticed Hoseok coming and Tia continued to take Hyungwon's shirt off, breaking the kiss for a while as she did so.

The sight made Hoseok want to gag. "This bitch," he said out loud. Both of the people kissing turned to look at him.

Hyungwon looked embarrassed, almost regretful but Tia in the other hand was smiling.

"Well, Hoseok," she started while stroking Hyungwon's bare chest. "I wanted to be alone with Wonnie but since you are here, want to join for threesome?"

Hyungwon wanted to escape but Tia was sitting on top of him and he didn't have the guts to push her off.

"Get out," Hoseok said, shooting daggers at her from his eyes.

"Sorry honey but Hyungwon is mine for tonight. If you really don't want to join, come back tomorrow."

"I said get out!" Hoseok shouted suddenly. He sounded so angry it made Hyungwon flinch.

Tia continued smiling. "You get out, you're ruining my fun with my boyfriend."

"He's right," Hyungwon muttered, turning his head away when Tia attempted to kiss him again.

"What?" both Hoseok and Tia asked.

"You should go."

"But we are only getting started," she pouted, playfully hitting Hyungwon.

"Go," he said with stern but quiet voice, pushing her off.

"Fucker," Tia stood up and put her shirt back on. "I knew you weren't over him," she spat and walked out, roughly brushing against Hoseok's shoulder as she went by.

Both of the boys were quiet and there was only some scene of Teen Wolf playing on the background. Hyungwon slowly started to put his shirt on too. Hoseok sat in the doorway, following his movements.

Hyungwon cleared his throat. "Why are you here?"

"To save you from that nightmare, of course," Hoseok didn't move but crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"You shouldn't have."

"Don't act like you actually want that bitch," his voice was choked unlike Hyungwon's who tried to stay calm and gentle.

"Would you please not call her that. She is actually a really nice person."

"A nice person? Do you realize that she was the one who ruined our relationship?"

"She said sorry and that she didn't mean to do it," Hyungwon sighed, not even knowing himself why he kept being on her side.

"Sorry to break it to you but she lied. Don't you get that she has hurt you so much? That she is only using you?" Hoseok was raising his voice and it made Hyungwon a bit scared.

"You said you supported me?"

"Well, I lied," he said with already a little bit lower voice.

"Hoseok", Hyungwon muttered, picking his sheets like there were fur or something. "I can't get over you if I don't get to see different people... So would you just let me be to make it easier for both of us?"

Hoseok sighed and walked to Hyungwon so he could sit down. This would be hard. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Hyungwon looked him deep into his eyes. Both of them had no intention of breaking that contact.

It was like a scene from some cheesy love story they watched often. Hoseok placed his hands on Hyungwon's cheeks and leaned closer, slowly to see how the guy would react.

Hoseok's lips were so soft and gentle that it almost annoyed Hyungwon. They stayed closed but it was nice like that.

"Please, Hyungwon... Hold onto me," Hoseok said when he had broken the kiss - too soon in Hyungwon's opinion.

"Hoseok..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for hurting you when you never intentionally did anything to hurt me," he looked up, regaining the eye contact they had had before the kiss. "I can't stand seeing you with anyone else."

"Stop apologizing, it makes me feel bad," Hyungwon held Hoseok's hands that were hanging on top of his legs.

"Don't let me leave you."

"But you said that we shouldn't be together and I agreed."

"I was wrong. I thought it would better for us to be just friends, but I can't do that."

"Hoseok, no... you were not. For the sake of our friendship, we should stay like we are now," there was sympathy in Hyungwon's eyes and he spoke very calmly.

"Like we are now? We're not even best friends anymore, you're with Kihyun all the time. Everything got ruined the moment I left you," unlike Hyungwon, Hoseok was stern.

"It's just that I feel uncomfortable around you after everything we've been," Hyungwon muttered, looking away again.

"Can't you be with me again?"

"I've been thinking," he started and it almost lit up hope inside of Hoseok. "I'm not sure if I ever loved you more than you normally love your best friend."

"You don't mean that, right? That bitch got into your head," Hoseok was about to start panicking because this wasn't what he had expected Hyungwon to say.

"Can you not bring Tia into our conversation, please."

Hoseok made a desperate move and kissed Hyungwon again.

Differing from the first one, this kiss was rough and passionate. Hyungwon fell back to lay on his bed and Hoseok came on top of him the similar way than with Tia. Their lips moved in sync as Hyungwon started to kiss him back.

Hoseok, who was no doubt the dominant one this time, inserted a tongue, exploring Hyungwon's mouth with it. He felt hands in his hair, pulling hard at the messy locks.

He stopped the kiss when they were just about to get carried away and looked at Hyungwon, who was beneath him, breathing hard because of the lack of air. He placed his hand on top of Hyungwon's chest to feel his heart beating fast.

"Tell me again about how you only think of me as a friend," he said with almost demanding tone.

Hyungwon didn't answer but pulled Hoseok back down and switched their places. "I was wrong. I love you so much, Shin Hoseok," he said, a smile making its way to his face.

"I love you too."

"No homo tho."

Hoseok just snorted. "Bro."

"We'll see about who is 'bro' when we are having sex."

"You mean right now?" he had innocent look on his face while his hand slid under Hyungwon's shirt.

"....yes."


	29. twenty-nine (ending)

After a whole night full of pillow talk, Hoseok and Hyungwon headed to school. It was Saturday but they had to go because it was the last day of school before summer. The day they would get their grades and the summer vacation would start.

"What are we?" Hyungwon had asked at one point during their night.

"Boyfriends. We're boyfriends," Hoseok had answered without thinking even for a second.

"That sounds really weird."

"How can it sound weird now? We have already used it before."

"Don't be mad if I some day accidentally call you a girlfriend."

Hoseok had just laughed, hoping that day like that would never come because it would be too weird to be addressed as a girl.

"You made it," Kihyun rejoiced when they were arriving. All the others were already waiting for them next to the area where the graduation ceremony was held.

"I thought you two wouldn't be seen outside for a while," Hyunwoo joked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"How all of you know about this?" Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun looked away and tried to seem innocent but the boys both realized that he had told everyone.

Tia walked past them without even looking at them and Hoseok held Hyungwon's hand more tightly.

"This love triangle makes me dizzy. It's like from some drama," Jooheon grinned at the thought.

"It's not a love triangle anymore. We're back together," Hoseok said, freeing his hand from Hyungwon's and moving it behind the guy's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Jooheon's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Does that mean I can go hit on her now?" Changkyun asked, earning deathly glares from all six of them. "Okay, no then."

While Hoseok and Hyungwon were all happy, smiling non-stop and getting judging looks from some of the student's parents for being so close to each other, they noticed that things were still tense between Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.

The two were standing away from each other, only stealing short glances when the other one wasn't looking.

"Hey, we gotta do something to this," Hoseok sighed and everyone knew what he was talking about straight away.

"Can't you two just make up?" Kihyun asked. Everybody turned to look at the two who seemed scared now.

"It doesn't work like that," Hyunwoo muttered and met Minhyuk's eyes for a second before Minhyuk looked away.

"Just do what Hoseok did and kiss until everything is back to normal again."

"How the hell you know that's what I did?" Hoseok raised his voice.

"Hyungwon told me. Anyways I can't stand looking at you two like this."

"Oh, they're starting already, we gotta go," Hyunwoo changed the subject quickly and started heading towards where all the other audience was sitting.

Hoseok sighed and held Hyungwon's hand again. "Sit next to me?"

"I was thinking of sitting with Tia," Hyungwon acted serious and pretended to be looking for that girl.

Hoseok hit his shoulder. "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon laughed and gave a quick kiss to Hoseok. "Of course I'll sit next to you, bro."

He looked to the bench rows that were already almost full.

"Or what if we skipped?" he asked.

"It's graduation, we can't," Hoseok said even though in his mind the idea seemed awesome.

"Come on," Hyungwon continued seductively and started backing away, pulling Hoseok with him. "Let's go lay on the basketball field. It's way more fun than this shit."

Hoseok acted like he was hesitating and then started running away to where the field was.

Hyungwon yelled something and then followed a few meters behind. He noticed that Hoseok was running as fast as he possibly could. He decided to run slower, with only half of his normal pace, so that Hoseok could win at least once.

"Were you just slower than me?" Hoseok asked laughing, trying to catch his breath. He was already sitting in the middle of the field when Hyungwon arrived.

"I'm not in the right shape currently," Hyungwon tried to cool himself down by fanning his shirt.

"You lost on purpose, right?"

"I didn't! You have been training," he said and laid next to Hoseok.

"I'm glad you noticed," Hoseok smiled and flexed the muscles in his arms. He turned to lay on his stomach so that his upper body was on top of Hyungwon and stretched his arms around his neck. "Let's sleep."

"Alright, let's sleep."

"What are we going to do today?"

Since it was graduation day, everybody was planning on drinking and partying. "We can go sleep and order a pizza at my place," Hyungwon muttered. They didn't feel like getting drunk after the last two times had been a total catastrophe.

"Sounds good."

\--

"Hoseok, wake up," Hyungwon's voice came into the ears of Hoseok, who hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. "Graduation ceremony is over. Let's go get our report cards and go home."

Hoseok stood up, rubbing his sleepy eyes, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight.

"My arm fell asleep because you slept on it," Hyungwon complained as Hoseok helped him to get up.

"Sorry, you were really comfortable pillow though," Hoseok grinned.

"Are you planning on passing this year?"

He snorted. "Bitch please. There is no change they would hold me back. I'll get the best score from maths."

"Good point... But what would you do if they did?" Hyungwon asked.

"I know they won't. You in the other hand might be held back. You have been absent so much."

"Nah, don't worry," he assured. "I know we both will pass."

They entered to the classroom where everybody else already were. Teacher was calling out names and giving the report cards.

"Where the hell were you two?" Minhyuk, who was sitting in Hyunwoo's lap, asked. It looked like they made up quickly after all and Hoseok wondered how it had happened. He and Hyungwon didn't have time to answer when the teacher already called their names and they had to go get their cards.

Jooheon and Changkyun were rejoicing of passing the first grade of high school, hugging each other and letting out girly screams.

"Let's look at it together," Hoseok said to Hyungwon, standing close to him. Others started to walk out of class, all ready to party.

"Okay, three, two, one..." Hyungwon made a countdown and then they both opened their envelopes.

There was a dead silence. "Did you pass?" Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon was silent, looking at his card with a blank expression on his face.

"I didn't," Hoseok confessed. He wasn't sure how to feel.

Hyungwon raised his head to look at Hoseok who was seriously upset. "Me neither."

"What?"

He showed his card to Hoseok. Words that signaled something like  _'try again next semester'_  were at the bottom line where it usually said that you're accepted to the next grade. Hoseok looked at his own card to see identical text.

"Shit," they said in unison.

Their eyes met each other but soon after, they jumped to each others arms and started yelling.

"We will be alone together! Jooheon and Changkyun won't be bothering us anymore! We can do whatever he want!" they shouted, jumping around in the now empty classroom.

"Bro, next year is gonna be bomb," Hyungwon smiled, looking at the guy who had legs around him and a tight grip from his shoulders so he wouldn't fall off.

"I know. I love you," Hoseok gave a kiss to Hyungwon and then landed back to the ground. "No homo though," he continued after a while with a sly smirk on his face.

"I love you too," Hyungwon said calmly with almost identical smirk. "But like, all the homo."


End file.
